


Time for Tru Love

by endersgamer



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endersgamer/pseuds/endersgamer
Summary: "When Athos,  Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan walked into the captain’s office at the garrison, they found it was not empty as expected.  Instead a woman was sitting in the captain’s chair, leaning back reading a book, boots up on the desk in front of her, ankles crossed, and looking entirely too comfortable."A mysterious and beautiful acquaintance of Treville's finds herself needing the Musketeer's help on a mission to find a missing soldier.  Athos neither likes nor trusts her, but is forced to spend the week accompanying her through the south of France.  Secrets will be uncovered and opinions changed.  Will they be able to survive this week together and complete the mission?
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Time is a tricky thing. For most of us, it simply moves forward at different speeds, it would seem, throughout our lives. We mark the major milestones and only revisit them in memories. For others, however, there’s more grey area to be explored.

When Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan walked into the captain’s office at the garrison, they found it was not empty as expected. Instead a woman was sitting in the captain’s chair, leaning back reading a book, boots up on the desk in front of her, ankles crossed, and looking entirely too comfortable. Athos stopped in front of the desk, crossed his arms, cleared his throat and addressed her.

“I beg your pardon, madame, but…” he started.

She closed the book and cut him off. “I am looking for Captain Treville. When might I expect him?” she asked in a way that bordered on demanding.

“Minister Treville no longer resides here at the garrison. I am Captain Athos, and that is my chair in which you are reclined, and my desk upon which you are resting your boots.” Annoyance clear in his voice.

“Ah.” She said, standing and walking around the desk. “My apologies, Captain Athos. The room had been so unaltered since the last I visited, I assumed little had changed.” she responded, although Athos noted she sounded a little less contrite and a little more amused than he liked. “Might you tell me where I might find Minister Treville? I have business matters to discuss with him.” 

Athos crossed his arms. He wasn’t sure he liked this woman. Beautiful, she certainly was, but she seemed different and out of place and entirely too sure of herself. “The minister is on his way here presently to meet with the Musketeers, who should I tell him is expecting him?” 

She was about to respond when the door opened and in walked the minister himself. He took one look at her and his face broke into a genuine smile. The musketeers had rarely seen such a show of emotion from their former captain. “Tru!! My God! It’s been too long! You are a sight for sore eyes Let me look at you, but first…” then Treville pulled her towards him in a warm and familiar embrace. After a moment, he pushed her back and took her hands in his. “You are lovelier every time I see you. I don’t know how you manage with the work you do.” She smiled fondly.

“And you are now a minister! That sounds so...fancy and important. Maybe I should have accepted one of your proposals, then I would be a ...what? Ministress?” She teased and they laughed together. Athos and the other stood stunned. The captain had proposed to this woman? More than once? They knew nothing about her and had never seen her before, but the minister seemed delighted to see her and thus they would respect her, if for only that reason.

“Men..” he started, turning to the group assembled. “This is Captain Tru Williams, a comrade of mine and a woman I have known many years. Captain Williams, may I present Captain Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan of the King’s Musketeers.” They bowed to her and she bowed in return.

“Captain…?” Athos started. 

She laughed. “Yes, I know. Strange. You can just call me Tru if that is easier.” He nodded in reply.

Although he still didn’t know what to make of her, Athos was fascinated. She was beautiful to be sure, but not in a traditional sense. Her hair fell loose and straight just below her shoulders. It was a lovely shade of warm brown with streaks of gold running through it. What surprised him most was it’s style. Women always had their hair pulled up into either an elaborate style or practical one at least while working. Her eyes seemed lined with kohl which gave her an air of mystery, but also set off the vibrant color of her eyes. They were blue, like his, but stormier--he might have even called them grey. Even her manner of dress was...off. She wore a lovely blue gown, corseted at the top, but it was not fastened with ribbons or lace, and the bottom of the gown was slit in a way that he expected allowed for freedom of movement, but should not be necessary on a lady. The gown itself was sleeveless, but underneath, she wore a long sleeve, fitted black garment. He would have called it a blouse, but it seemed to be moulded to her body. Although he would call her garments flattering, they were not traditional in any sense of the word. Even her accent was...odd. She spoke French fluently, but was clearly not a native French speaker, although he could not place the accent.

Treville leaned against the desk, crossed his arms and spoke again, this time his voice and mind turned to business. “What brings you to Paris, Tru? It is not time for our regular reports, but I have not heard of any trouble that needs your... particular attention.” 

“Well, Treville, we are now in an interesting position. You no longer command the musketeers, which has always been beneficial to us in the past, as you know. This particular case that brings me to Paris involves a Musketeer. The thing is, it’s Bertrand Lorel--he has not checked in with us in some time and there are...concerns...either for his safety or his status.” Treville nodded and Athos was anxious. Lorel was one of his men, although he would admit that Lorel had been...less available to him lately. 

Treville turned to Athos. “I think you should stay.” To the others he said “Please excuse us. We have some business to attend to.” They turned and left, nodding once at each Treville and their captain and then nodding at her as well. She returned their nod and then turned back to face the men in front of her.

Athos moved around his desk, but did not sit. He put his hands on the desk and leaned forward. “What can I do to help you, Captain Williams?”

She looked at Treville for a moment. He regarded her and then nodded once, his way of assuring her that Athos was trustworthy and she should share with him whatever was necessary to help her. She most certainly would not have come such a distance if it hadn’t been for a matter of great importance.

“Although Lorel is a musketeer, and a good one I suspect, he also works for my regiment as well in a different capacity. Treville has known of this, and has approved of this now for some time. Do not concern yourself that he is a spy or means to do the musketeers any harm. The way he works for us is an entirely different type of job. They complement one another and do not conflict. It is not the first time that someone has been both a musketeer as well as one of us.” 

She looked at Treville and he smiled, encouraging her to continue. “We ask very little of Lorel, only that he report back to us regularly of his status and of any concerns that might need our particular help. Not concerns with the musketeers, but concerns of a nature that pertain to the work he does for us. It’s...complicated. I am sure I will be able to tell you more in time. However, the issue at the moment is that Lorel has not checked in. That could mean one of three things. One, his..um...means of communicating is not accessible at this time. Two, he, himself, is hurt or in danger. Or three, he has decided to leave his post. I have to find him and find out which.” She finished.

Treville was the first to speak. “If he has decided to leave the position, can’t you just leave him be? What if he’s happy here and wants to start a different life away from both the musketeers and ...your regiment?” Treville asked, voice rising a bit in frustration.

“Treville, you know very well what the rules are. He is free to leave his position at any time, but he must speak with his superior officer and surrender the, um...tools he was provided as a soldier. If he is happy, we are happy for him and will part ways as friends. I only wish to see that he is safe and if that is the case, have him return the items he was issued at his commission.”

Athos finally spoke. “You two are speaking in riddles and I do not care for it. I am not sure I particularly like or trust you, Captain Williams. However, Treville does and that goes a long way. I know where to find Lorel. I can take you to him. It is a few day’s ride out of Paris, we can leave at dawn tomorrow.” Treville cut him off.

“Ah, Athos, that is good of you, however, Tru knows the rules. I only offer help if she agrees to spar with me in hand-to-hand combat. If she wins, you are free to help her and I will ensure the king is apprised that you are on a mission outside of Paris for some days.” Treville said, smiling.

“And if she loses, Minister? What does she forfeit?” Athos asked.

“If Tru loses, she forfeits a single kiss.” Treville answered him, while looking straight at Tru.

“Always the same thing, is it Treville? You know you will lose. You have never won this particular forfeit. However, I agree to your terms. Name the time and the place.” She challenged him.

Treville just smiled. “Right now and here in the training yard of the garrison.” 

“You want to be bested in front of your men? That is a truly confident man. I admire it, but you and I both know this ploy of yours has yet to work.” She said, turning on her heel and walking out of the office.

Athos turned to his former captain. “Minister, I must object. This challenge is unfair and unseemly. I do not want to see you hurt a woman and fighting for a kiss does not seem gentlemanly. If she has not kissed you in the past willingly, perhaps you should stop pursuing her.” The captain just laughed.

“You underestimate her ability, as I can assure you, I have yet to actually win a kiss. Second of all, this is a game we have always played. Thirdly, I think if I actually did win, which is doubtful, the kiss would never happen. It doesn’t matter how many times I’ve offered in the past, Tru has her mind set on both solitude and celibacy and seems quite married to her career. She reminds me of you a bit in that way. This is just a chance for us to have some fun and spar a bit.” he told Athos.

Athos still did not like it. She had agreed, however, so he must allow it. He and the minister left the office and walked down to the training yard where she waited.


	2. Chapter 2

The other officers had noticed the beautiful woman standing with purpose in their training yard and had gathered around. Treville and Athos walked together down the steps and then Athos stood by his former captain’s side as he approached Tru. 

“Are you sure you want to do this in front of all of these men?” Tru asked, her voice full of mirth. 

“Sparring with you is one of my greatest pleasures and we do not get to enjoy it often enough. Let’s give the men a show.” He said, and then removed his hat and weapons belt and held them out. Athos took them. Then all eyes fell on Tru as she tugged at the collar of her light blue gown. The bodice was held together with buttons that pulled apart with ease. The skirt part of the gown opened like a cape and fell away. She now stood in just tightly fitting, supple black leather breeches, black leather boots and a fitted black blouse that hugged her body. It was unexpected, shocking, and to Athos, strangely alluring. Her gown hid clothing that was clearly designed for battle and he found himself liking it very much. It showed a creative type of disguise. She caught his eye and tilted her head and he smiled at her for the first time and took the gown from her hand.

Treville and Tru squared up. First they bowed to one another as a sign of respect. No sooner had she lifted her head Treville was lunging towards her. The men around them gasped. She however, moved away from him with ease, spinning around as he lumbered past her like a clumsy oaf. She moved so gracefully, it seemed almost like a dance. He turned again and swung his fist. The musketeers were about to protest, but she just turned her body and caught his arm. She twisted his around and used her foot to push him away from her again. He turned once more and tried to sweep her legs. She must have known this move was coming, as she easily maneuvered around his outstretched leg and used it against him. She caught his ankle and yanked it upward as he lost his balance and fell on his ass.

The men around them cheered. She was not showing particular strength, just extreme grace and cunning in battle. It was exciting to watch. She held her hand out to him. He took it and stood. Then they squared up again, as the battle was far from over. For 20 minutes, they sparred. It was hard to tell who was winning. They both ended up in the dirt several times. However, each time they went down, the other was unable to pin them. This continued and no one seemed to yield. All of the men were clapping and cheering and even Athos was enjoying this remarkable display of skill and talent. 

Finally she seemed to have had enough. She swept Treville’s legs out from under him, used one knee across his abdomen, one arm to subdue his dominant arm and the other she held across his throat. He tried to unseat her, to use his free arm to pull hers away, but it was to no avail. He finally yielded to her, knowing he had been bested. He tapped the ground with his hand and she stood. Then she reached down and helped him up. The men erupted, as they crowded around them, congratulating her on her victory. It was clear that some of them fancied themselves in love with her by the end--she had been incredible to watch.

After the crowd parted a bit, Athos approached them and handed back their things. She smiled at him and he nodded. He still didn’t trust her, but he respected her abilities as a soldier. Treville then addressed them both. “Why don’t we go someplace where we can enjoy some food and wine, as well as plan your journey?” They both nodded and followed him out of the garrison.

They found a tavern nearby that had decent food and a quiet table in a corner. Athos poured the wine while Treville ordered them some meals. Then they made plans for the next week. Athos spoke first.

“Lorel has been sent to the south of France closer to the border with Spain. However we, too, have noticed that he’s not reporting back to us regularly and has seemed somewhat...derelict in his duties. I agree we should check on him to ensure he is safe. My worry is that he is working with the Spanish against the crown and may need to be stopped.” She nodded. 

“Yes, I agree. If he has decided to take a different path in his life, I have nothing but good will towards him. The most important thing is to find him. Once we make contact and have a good idea of his status, we will be done. There are some formalities we need to take care of but then we can just return to Paris. It will be important for me to return here to make my report to Treville, as he is my resident...soldier... here, and then I can return home.” She explained.

They spent the rest of the meal mapping out their journey, deciding on towns with Inns to stop for nights, rest the horses, and discussing logistics. Treville tried to hand a small purse to Athos, but Tru shook her head. “You know this mission is ours, Treville, thus we will fund it.” She pulled out a heavy looking purse of her own. “Here, Captain Athos. It is unseemly for a woman to pay, I leave this in your care.” He took it and immediately realized how rich it was. They would certainly not need all of this coin. He would return the rest to her at the end of the journey he decided as he pocketed the purse.

The plates were cleared and the bottles empty, which signaled the end of the evening. Treville stood and spoke. “Good luck on your journey, I will see you on your return. Please watch each other’s backs and be safe. It is always such a pleasure when you visit Tru. You have a place to stay tonight?” He asked her.

“Ah yes, my regular rooms on Rue Blanche should be ready.” she responded. Then she turned and left the gentlemen. Treville said his goodbyes and left as well. Athos decided he should follow her to her rooms to ensure she arrived safely. He caught up with her just as she was turning onto Rue Blanche. As he turned the corner just 10 steps behind her he stopped dead in his tracks. She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, they met at the garrison to prepare the horses for their journey. She looked...well… too rested and clean to have spent the night in a boarding house. Her clothes were similar to the day before, just slightly different colors and style. He decided that he should try to be more civil as they had hardly gotten off on the right foot. “I followed you last night to make sure you were safe, but as you turned onto Rue Blanche, you seemed to vanish.” She looked at him for a moment.

“And what do you think of that Captain Athos?” she asked, her voice steely.

“I am not sure, perhaps you’d care to explain?” He countered.

“It means don’t follow me.” She said before turning back to her duties. 

His hope for a warmer companionship faded. Although he was annoyed, he stayed close by in case she needed his help before they left. She did not. She saddled and bridled her own horse with impressive efficiency, packed her own bags and mounted gracefully without a step or a leg up. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that he was impressed. He mounted as well and they rode out of the garrison in the early morning fall chill. 

At first he rode right by her side, expecting her to want to indulge in inane conversation and small talk. She was still a woman after all and he had become used to the women at his estate wanting to chatter away about the weather, the scenery, the latest fashion trends, etc. She, however, spoke to him only when necessary and seemed perfectly content to enjoy the ride in silence. He was grateful, and a little disappointed. He was curious about her, despite not wanting to care. He fell back behind her and enjoyed the quiet morning ride with his horse, Roger.

During this, their first day, they stopped several times. Once they stopped to buy apples from a vendor on the road. At midday, they stopped for a meal--they were saving their rations for when they really needed them. Later in the afternoon, they stopped in the marketplace of a village because she had noticed a vendor selling honey and cheeses and wanted to get some. Then they stopped to help an elderly man whose carriage had broken down. 

That evening they arrived at an inn and secured two rooms next to one another. They met in the tavern below for some food and wine. She did not drink nor eat to excess and was as quiet as she had been on the road. It was both pleasant and frustrating. When they separated for the evening, he heard her walk into her own room next door and then it got eerily quiet. Athos did not hear her walking across the floorboards, washing herself with the pitcher and basin, or climbing into a creaky bed. Inns were notoriously noisy. If he had been asked, he would have said that she had not stayed the night in the room next door at all.

Later that night, as he lay in his own uncomfortable bed, he reflected on their journey. She had been unfailing kind and warm to everyone they met. She offered food and drink to the old man as Athos repaired the carriage. She slipped some extra sous to the apple vendor who was probably not having a particularly profitable day. She chatted amiably to the server at the tavern where they stopped midday and complimented the cleanliness of the place. She played a quick game of chase with some children in the marketplace. She even joked around with the innkeeper about hoping there would be extra bed bugs to keep her company. This side of her he had only seen so far with Treville. He was strangely...envious. Athos turned over and tried to sleep.

A few minutes later he sat up in bed. He had realized something. She was treating him just like a fellow soldier and officer. She was not trying to be cold, she was being respectful. She treated him exactly the same way he would have treated a new officer he had just met. This was both a comfort and a little frustrating. He had made many assumptions about her as a woman, but he had failed to recognize her as a comrade and a soldier. He vowed to do better. This eased his mind enough to allow sleep to take him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Athos awoke to a knocking on the door. He opened it to see her peering up at him. He smiled at her before he could stop himself. She just looked so sweet this morning, still a little sleepy and less guarded. Then he straightened up. 

“Um. Good morning, Captain Athos. I have been downstairs and the food they set out to break our fast was going quickly. I...um...well, I grabbed you a plate so you would not miss out on your morning meal.” She said, handing him a plate laden with cheese, meats and breads with a small bowl of broth. He was stunned by her thoughtfulness. He addressed her.

“Thank you, Captain Williams, that was very kind of you. And please, just call me Athos.” he responded.

“Then you must call me Tru. I don’t overly care much for titles.” He smiled and nodded. This morning was already shedding a more promising light on their working relationship.

When he had finished his meal and dressed, he left the Inn. He found her in the stable, seeing to their horses. He watched her a bit from the shadows as she brushed Roger, cooing and talking to him. 

“Aren’t you a handsome fellow! I am sure you have your pick of the mares. You have a serious and broody temperament, just like your master. I wonder which one of you learned it from the other?” she said and then giggled at her own joke. “Maybe I can soften you up a bit with some food? It seemed to work with your master a little a while ago.” She snuck him ½ an apple. Roger, for his part, was an outright traitor. He was supposed to be completely loyal to Athos and indifferent to anyone else, but instead, here he was nuzzling against her, following her with his eyes, and nibbling at her hands looking for more treats. Athos would have to have a stern talk with him later.

Athos stepped out of the shadows as she walked away from Roger. She cleared her throat. “I thought we might want to get on the road quickly, so I readied your horse. If that is a problem, I will not do so in the future.” She said formally.

“It’s quite alright. Roger seems to like you.” he responded as he rubbed Roger’s flank. Then he started to saddle and bridle him. They were standing right next to each other preparing their horses and he snuck a glance at her. Once again, her clothes seemed cleaned and new. They were similar in cut and style to her other clothes, clearly tailored for her type of work. This time, the outer dress was a rich green. She could not have possibly packed all of these outfits. He also noticed that she smelled clean. Not just perfumed to mask the smells of the road, but actually clean. She had not ordered a bath and he did not hear a tub being dragged to her room. There was clearly something going on that Athos did not truly understand.

He didn’t have time to think about it before they were mounting their horses and continuing their journey. At first, Athos fell back, just as he had the day before. This went on for part of the morning, but then she surprised him and fell back to ride alongside him. They rode in companionable silence for a couple of miles and then she started to speak though not the inane small talk he had expected of her. She first asked about the course they were taking and whether they would encounter any rough terrain. Then she asked about possible threats and he told her there were sometimes bandits looking to rob those passing. Then she did ask about the weather, but simple to assess whether they would have any trouble with their ride.

He rather enjoyed their morning conversation. It was not overly stimulating, but was showing that a level of comfort was growing between them, exactly as it should between two fellow soldiers. They stopped for a midday meal and he watched her charm the tavern owner and saw once again her generous nature as she paid more than enough for the food. He was glad he could watch her a little more openly. 

Later that afternoon, just as he had warned, they were set upon by roadside bandits. There were 5 men who ambushed them in a small valley. She and Athos dismounted and grabbed their swords. He was not worried for himself, but he had never seen her fight with a sword. Quickly, he realized she was holding her own quite well. She took on two of them while he managed the other three. The two fighting her were using a tack no one had ever tried with him. In order to throw her off her game, they spoke to and about her in the most disgusting manner. 

“I wonder if you fuck as well as you fight. I think we should take her too. She would be fun to have around camp amusing the men. At least until we tired of her. She’s feisty though, when her mouth isn’t in use, we will have to gag her.” The bandits hoped to throw her into distress. Instead, they only managed to enrage her. Instead of weakening, each disgusting barb fed her fight. She managed to take them both down with ease, but one did manage to get a good strike in. She was caught by a sword across the upper arm and blood was soaking her garments.

After they dispatched with the bandits, Athos ran to her side, inspecting her wound. “We should get off the road for the evening to let you rest. I am not much of a medic, but I could probably clean and wrap this.” She nodded and they mounted. They found an inn in the next village and secured rooms again. He followed her to her room to help her. She removed her gown and boots and sat on the bed wearing only her breeches and blouse with her feet bare. He couldn’t help but look at her delicate feet and ankles.

“Um...Athos?” she started. “Can you focus for a minute and help me here?” He shook himself out of his distraction and sat next to her on the bed. “I think the fabric got caught a bit and the blood is drying. I can’t seem to get it unstuck by myself. Can you please help me remove the blouse?” He swallowed. 

“Of course, Tru. What can I do?” He was worried she would be completely bare to him and resolved to be the ultimate gentleman, but as he helped her work the blouse over her head and off her arm, he saw she was wearing yet another layer. It was a thin garment that was totally form fitting, hugging her curves and enhancing her assets. She knew it was likely something he didn’t recognize and decided to break the tension.

“It’s called a ‘camisole’ and where I come from, it’s considered...smallclothes? I hope you aren’t too uncomfortable, but I needed your help. If you can just help me clean up the wound, I will dress again and we can forget this happened.” She explained.

He leaned back and truly looked at her. For smallclothes that were supposed to provide her some modesty and protection from roving eyes, it wasn’t working. The soft silky fabric pulled tight over her breasts made his body react more strongly than if she had actually been bare in front of him. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She noticed he was struggling, but thought that maybe he just didn’t like the sight or smell of blood. Her mind would not allow her to think he found her attractive.

He went to work on cleaning her arm. He laughed a little to himself when he realized he was, in essence, on a bed with a woman where there wasn’t...amorous intentions. He laughed out loud and she glared at him. 

“I’m sorry, I am not laughing at you. I was just thinking this isn’t usually why a man and a woman end up on a bed together.” he raised an eyebrow and laughed. She glared at him, but without malice and then she smacked him across the arm. 

“Behave yourself, soldier. You don’t want me to have to take you down a peg when I am injured. Your defeat would be all the more humiliating.” She said with a playful threat in her voice. He laughed again, but noticed that the thought of sparring with her was something he thought he might truly enjoy. 

As he cleaned the wound, the bleeding started again in earnest. The wound was deeper and longer than they had thought. She said, mostly to herself, “I am going to need sutures and antibiotics.” he cleared his throat. 

“I didn’t quite understand that. What is it that you need?” She cursed herself for being careless. 

“Nothing Athos. I can take it from here. Thank you for all you’ve done.” She said, clearly dismissing him. He stood and walked from the room, totally confused.

As soon as he entered his own room, her room went silent again. He expected to hear her moving about, trying to wrap her own arm or cleaning herself with the basin and pitcher, but he heard nothing. He got worried that she had fainted, so he pushed open her door without knocking, expecting to find her unconscious. Instead he found her completely missing, her gown and blouse on the bed, her boots on the floor, and her bags still hanging over a chair. Where could she have gone? He checked the window for blood, and the door and hallway. He found nothing, it was if she had simply disappeared. He decided to wait for her in her room for 1 hour and if she did not return, he would go looking for her.

Athos was seated on her bed, and had become quite agitated. What could possibly have happened to her? He was worried and was about ready to go out looking for her, or at least her body, when in the center of the room, there was a blinding flash of light and then she was standing there. Still in her breeches and small clothes, but cleaner. Her wound had been wrapped, and the fabric around her upper arm was so white and, well...different. She saw him seated on the bed and exploded in anger.

“Athos! What the hell are you doing in my room? I asked you to leave me be. I didn’t need your help anymore. For Godsakes, don’t you listen?” She fumed.

He was immediately on the defensive and stood facing her. “I had no intention of invading your privacy, but your room went deathly quiet! I assumed the worst that you had fainted or were bleeding out. Get ahold of yourself woman, I was only trying to help!” He fired back.

She stepped right up to him. “If I need your help, soldier, I will ask for it. In the future, never make assumptions and don’t coddle me. I most certainly don’t need a man’s help.” 

He bristled “Ah, and you could have handled those 5 bandits yourself? I think not. Don’t flatter yourself. You are good, but not that good. You wouldn’t have survived without me, or worse, you would have survived and would now be in the...well...service of those men.” He nearly spat out.

Her eyes grew wide first with fear, then with fury. She had crowded him against the door now and he could not help but notice the heat coming from her body, the smell of her perfume, or the way her clothes clung to every curve of her body. She was a sight to behold while angry, and not an unpleasant one. Her eyes were blazing a stormy grey color, her pupils blown. Her breathing was heavy, causing her chest to rise and fall. She was flushed pink down her neck and chest past the top of her camisole. He was enjoying this more than he should. Then it occurred to him that they had not discussed the elephant in the room. Where the hell she’d been and how she’d gotten back. He pushed her away from him and strode back to the bed where he sat down, crossing his arms with purpose. Then he regarded her coolly. 

“I think you have some explaining to do, Tru. You and I both know what I saw. You were not in this room 10 minutes ago and then you suddenly appeared. I would suspect the same happened last night. You did not sleep in your room at all, did you? Unless you are a witch and I should have you burned at the stake, I think it’s better you start talking.” He said to her, voice low and even.

She sighed. This had turned into a huge mess and it was all her fault. If she had been more careful during the fight, none of this would have happened. It was only fair for her to be honest now, even though it would complicate things further. She pulled up the chair in the room to the bed and started speaking.

“Okay, Athos. This is going to be a long story. Do not hesitate to ask questions, but do at least give me a chance to explain myself before you go in search of a priest to have me burned at the stake.” He nodded and she continued. “I am a Captain in an organization called the ‘Society of Time Soldiers’. My position in the organization is what is called a ‘Traveler’. The Travelers travel through time, well, backwards in time, to the past. Our mission is to make sure that our history is preserved and that other time travelers are not affecting history’s timeline.” He looked totally confused. 

“So you are here to change history?” He asked incredulously. 

“No, you misunderstand. I am here to preserve history, not to change it. I am here to ensure others do not change history. A lot of what happens in history is bad. There are those that think that if they can go back and stop the bad things from happening, it will make for a better future. However, that isn’t always the case. Some bad things actually lead to good things in the future. Let me give you an example. Let us say there is a very dangerous man that leads an army into a war that hurts a great many people. He loses the war, but many many good things come from the war itself. Such as new technologies, new peace treaties and new alliances. It would have been best if this man never started this war in the first place but he did--it happened. Sometimes there are people who want to go back and make sure the man never starts the war at all. The problem is, if the war doesn’t happen, as bad as it was, many good things would never have come from it. My job is to make sure that things happen in history the way they were meant to, even if that means I have to allow bad things to happen.”

He sat thinking for a few minutes. Then he asked. “What does this have to do with Lorel? Is he a bad person trying to change history?”

She smiled a little. “Actually, no. Lorel is a Traveler under my command. His job here was both as a musketeer, but also to keep an eye out for any evidence of other time jumpers trying to affect the state of the monarchy and the governance of France. He is my eyes and ears in this location and time in history. I specialize in France, especially during this time period. That is how I know Treville. He is also a Time Soldier for the Society, although he is not a Traveler. He has the means to travel, he just refuses to--he’s too scared. Lorel is welcome to leave the Society, but he must return the ...tool...that allows him to Travel. If he renounces his commission, he is not allowed to travel through time. He must either return to his ‘home’ time or stay here in France in this era.” This was shocking to Athos. 

“Tell me more about Treville.” he asked. 

“Why don’t we save the Treville story for the ride tomorrow? I am quite tired and that is a long story. I do have more to say however. So, now you know I am a Traveler. But I am not from this time. My ‘home’ time is actually several hundred years in the future. I have a device that allows me to go ‘home’ in seconds should I need to. I do so each night to rest, get cleaned up and report into my commanding officer. I also was able to go ‘home’ when I realized my wound needed more attention than you and I could give it. The future has made some wonderful advances in medicine and I was able to receive the care I needed to prevent infection from setting in as well as have the wound closed up.” He nodded. This must be where she had disappeared to for that hour.

“What is this device you speak of?” She held up her wrist. On it was a thick silver bracelet he had mistaken for jewelry. 

“This device knows where I am and how to get me back to my ‘home’ at any time. It also allows me to Travel to other times and places. I use this device to get myself to Paris, or other locations in France in or around this time.” She used her fingers to push on the device and he saw that parts of it lit up. “If I pushed here, I would be back in Paris in an instant. If I push here, I would be ‘home’. There are other locations in the device I can go to. The Paris and home locations are the ones I use most frequently.” She then dropped her wrist.

Athos did not speak. He just sat and stared at her, ½ of him wondering where he could find a priest at this hour, and the other ½ finding her story both interesting and so compelling, he wanted to believe her. He knew it would take time though for him to process this. 

He stood and nodded at her. “Well Tru, thank you for telling me. I will be honest, I am not sure how I feel or what to make of it. I will return to my room and we will continue our journey in the morning after I have had time to think. We are now ½ day behind schedule so we will be riding hard and fast, if you are up for it.” He said to her.

She nodded and spoke one last time. “Thank you Athos for hearing me out. If, however, a priest comes knocking, I will be gone long before the door opens. I wouldn’t waste your time.” She said, smiling a little bit. He smiled a small smile as well and then turned and left her room. He, however, did not go to his own room. Instead he went to the tavern and ordered a bottle of wine. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she returned to her room at the inn, but was a little scared to walk out of it. She had no idea in what state she would find Athos. She went to the tavern and did not see him. Once again, she made him a plate and headed back up the stairs. She knocked on his door and he opened it. First thing she noticed was that his chest was bare. She had seen many bare chests before, but this time, she found it...distracting. Secondly, he looked...well, peaked. She put the plate on a small table and faced him.

“Athos, are you unwell?” she asked him, voice filled with concern.

“My apologies, Tru. I...imbibed... too much last night. Had much on my mind. I thought the wine would help.” He mumbled.

She should have behaved like a lady, but she was first and foremost a soldier, and a playful one at that. So she leaned towards his ear as if to whisper, but then she yelled. “Oh no! Does poor Athos have a HEADACHE?” He responded as any other soldier would. He grabbed her and put her in a headlock which pulled her directly into his well formed and naked chest. 

“Yell like that again, and I will throw you out that window. Understood?” he growled. She wanted to laugh and push him away but she was overwhelmed by his warm skin against her cheek and the musky smell of his skin invading her senses. She must have turned her face into his bare torso because suddenly the air was no longer filled with playful mirth, but an undefined tension. He released her and she backed away from him, pulling in deep breath. He eyed her then spoke.

“I...um...will be ready in a quarter of an hour. I will meet you at the stables.” He said as he turned away and pulled a shirt over his head.

What the hell was that? She wondered as she collected her things and made her way to the stables to prepare the horses.

When he got there he looked...better. He even smiled at her, and made a joke about the yelling. She was relieved that he didn’t seem to want to talk about what passed between them in his room. She teased him a little more about his hangover, and then they mounted their horses and headed out into the cold morning air. They would arrive in the old roman city of Rocamadour in the south of France by evening. They started slowly in order to keep from jarring her arm too much. They took this time to talk.

“So…” he started. “About Treville? You said you would tell me the story and we have a long journey. I would love to hear it.” She nodded and started.

“About 15 years ago, my commanding officer was the one in control of my territory here in France. I had not yet become a Traveler as I was only 14 years old at the time. The previous King Louis had run into some trouble with another time jumper and my commanding officer, Captain James was in over his head. He met a young musketeer, freshly commissioned who was clever, resourceful and kind. It was your very own Treville as a young man. He was keen to help James. They worked together side by side, yet Treville was none the wiser about what James was there to do. They became like brothers over the months they worked together.”

“One night, they were set upon by traitors of the crown in the dark streets of Paris. They fought together that night, fighting for themselves and each other. They were victorious, but James was badly injured. He didn’t have much time. He told Treville that he was going to die unless he returned home and asked Treville to leave him alone. Treville would not. He was holding pressure to the wound trying to keep his brother from bleeding out. James knew what he must do regardless of the consequences or he would die. He put his hand over Treville’s, and used his device to send them both to a hospital...um...a medic in James’ home time. It was the only time Treville ever Traveled. He was suddenly surrounded by people, equipment, technology from the future, but all he cared about was that his friend lived. James was rushed into surgery where the doctors were able to save him. Treville sat by his bedside until James woke several days later. He never questioned what he saw, just trusted his friend who assured him he would tell him all.” She paused and let the story sink in a bit.

“When James was well enough, he held Treville’s arm and travelled with him back to Paris during his own time. Treville was in a great deal of trouble having abandoned his post, but James fought for him. He managed to convince the commanding officer that what Treville had been doing was a part of a covert operation to save the king. He was believed and Treville was pardoned. James told Treville everything. Treville would not have believed him if not for having lived in the future for nearly 2 weeks. Then the Society asked of Treville a great favor--would he be willing to become a local Time Soldier. He was honored and James himself trained him. He was given a device of his own, although he swore he would never Travel again. He found it too disquieting. However, he became and remains to this day a loyal soldier and is well respected. He is paid a good sum every month for his services.”

“James continued to visit Treville as comrades for many years, but then James was offered a promotion. It was a great honor for James, but would prevent him from Traveling much anymore. I was promoted to Captain at the same time. I took over for James and met Treville myself around...um...8 years ago. Don’t worry though, James still Travels here for a visit at least once a year. You know Treville’s yearly hunting trip? Yup, that’s just two old friends hanging out by a lake, shooting and hunting and catching up with one another. It is a friendship that has endured the test of time. Time in every sense of the word.” She finished her story, smiling.

Athos wasn’t quite satisfied though. “Alright, that was truly a great story. But you did not explain your own connection with Treville. You can’t stop talking until I know it all.” He winked at her. She sighed in exasperation but continued.

“I, myself, met Treville when I was 21. He didn’t like me at all. He found me abrasive and cocky. We drank too much with James one night and walked back to the garrison to sleep it off. Treville and I were throwing barbs, each trying to needle one another. Finally one of us had had enough, I can’t remember which, and threw a punch. A fight broke out. We grappled and fought until he had me pinned to the ground and I had to yield. I’ll have you know, it’s the only time he’s won. For whatever reason, he fancied himself in love with me that night. I know it was just adrenaline from the fight, but he professed his love and proposed marriage. James laughed about it for days. I refused of course. There was no way I would accept an offer from anyone, much less a drunk musketeer I could hardly stand.” She stopped and they laughed at that, before she continued.

“Twice more over the years, Treville has proposed marriage. I believe he thought we were perfectly matched as we shared a great secret and he enjoyed sparring with me. I can think of no other reason he would have asked.” He stopped her with a hand on her arm. 

“Can you not?” he asked quietly. She shook her head.

“Tru. I, too, will admit that I did not like you when I met you 3 days ago. You are exactly as you described yourself--abrasive and cocky.” He raised his hand to stop her indignant protest.   
“But I have come to know you now. You are quite remarkable. You are strong, confident, generous, kind and an amazing fighter. Anyone watching you fight is lucky to witness something so incredible. And you happen to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Any man would be honored to have you as a wife.” She was stunned. She caught his gaze for a moment before tearing her eyes away. Then she walked on and continued her story.

“Anyway.” She started again. “I have refused him three times now for several reasons. Over the years, he and I have become more like brother and sister and less like possible romantic partners. And Treville has discovered that I have no place in my heart, or my life, for a romantic connection. I love the career I have and a man would only get in the way of that. I care for Treville, but I have never been attracted to him. And to be honest, I think now when he wagers for a kiss, it is just a game to him, almost like a habit. Over the years, I believe his feelings for me have tempered as well. He has had many lovers during this time, something I don’t believe he would have done were he still convinced of his love for me.” She stopped and let that sink in.

Athos was too curious for his own good. “And you? You also take lovers, even though you’ve sworn off romance?” She laughed quietly.

“Well...no. The truth is I cannot imagine being intimate with someone I did not love and I cannot imagine myself ever actually being in love. Therefore, I have not taken lovers. I guess Treville calls that my ‘vow of celibacy’. It’s not really a vow, but it is true--I will not be with someone without love and I will not allow myself to put myself in a position to fall in love.” She said.

“Well then I am sorry for that, Tru. Love in itself can be wonderful, but intimacy without love can also be incredibly enjoyable for both parties. It can serve as a way to bring two people closer and allow them to enjoy a special companionship without marriage. I am sorry you are missing out on both. I, for one, eschew love as my last attempt at love ended quite badly. But I would not turn away from an intimacy with someone I found attractive and I had a great respect for.” he said, looking at her intensely.

For a second, she held his gaze and thought he might be talking about her. But then she shook her head. Don’t be stupid, Tru--this isn’t the time to be careless. Celibacy has served you well in the past she thought to herself.

About an hour later they arrived at a tavern for a midday meal. They had spent that last hour on the road reflecting on what each other had said. He had learned a great deal about Treville and found it only caused his admiration and respect for him to grow. He thought back on the interactions between Treville and Tru. She might be right. Treville seemed genuinely happy to see her and clearly cares for her a great deal, but Athos would not say he discerned evidence of romantic love between them.

After their meal they continued their journey. They rode side by side and talked on and off. He asked questions about James and Treville, about what it took to become a Time Soldier and why she chose it as a career. She indulged his curiosity and in turn, asked him about his career in the Musketeers. They would discover that they both became soldiers for similar reasons. Both having been lost, confused and seeking to find where they belonged. 

That evening they arrived in Rocamadour. It had started as a roman village and Tru found it both fascinating and romantic. They found an Inn to stay the night. She was tired from the road and her arm was sore, but she didn’t want to tell Athos. She most certainly did not want to appear weak. He, however, had figured it out hours before. He saw her shoulder sag, saw her rubbing her arm, and noted the weariness in her body. He had come to know her well enough over these past few days to know she would be too proud to speak up. He would have to do it for her.

“Tru, it’s been a long couple of days of riding, and I am certain it will be easier to find Lorel in the light of day. Why don’t we take the evening to enjoy a meal, some wine, and each other’s company? If all goes according to plan, in three days time you will be returning ‘home’.” She smiled at him. 

“You are, of course, right Athos.” She responded and fell in step beside him. She was grateful he gave her a chance to retain at least some of her pride. The city was celebrating a festival of some sort and the streets were crowded with revelers, so he took her hand and nestled it in the crook of his arm. 

“It’s best we stay close lest we get separated by this crowd.” He told her. She wasn’t really listening though. All she could focus on was the feel of his body pressed to her side and her hand secure in his arm. This was probably the least sexual contact a couple could have, why was it having such a profound effect on her? She hadn’t even noticed when he walked her to a tavern with tables outside on the street until he sat her down and went in search of the proprietor. He got them set with a table, ordered a bottle of wine, selected some meals and sat next to her facing the street so they could watch the festivities. It almost felt like...well...a date. Once again, she chastised herself. Even if she were interested in a date, Athos had made his feelings clear. If she understood him correctly this morning, the most he could offer was to be an intimate bed fellow and nothing more. That was something she simply could not be.

After their meal they retired for the night. They had both grown quiet and pensive. When they arrived at the door to her room at the Inn, they stood for a moment. Finally Athos broke the silence. 

“Well, Tru, I think we should get some rest. I would like to thank you for today. I don’t believe I have enjoyed a day such as this in a very long time.” Then he took a step towards her. She backed up against the door to her room and tilted her head up, biting her lip. The air between them was so thick, she could feel it pressing against her heated skin. Athos then shook his head, bade her good night, turned on his heel and walked quickly to his own room. She sagged against her door in...relief? No, that wasn’t it, she was certain of it. What it was though, she could not define.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Athos and Tru woke early and met downstairs to break their fast. They were both eager to find Lorel and yet, not so eager. Once they did, they would start their journey back to Paris and she would Travel home. Above all else, though, they were soldiers. They had a duty to perform and would do so to the best of their ability. The morning was spent asking around and sussing out Lorel’s activities while in the city. They learned he had behaved honorably as a Musketeer here, and they heard no account of suspicious activity or nefarious behavior. 

They spoke with several vendors, trying to get a sense of his regular movements. They found his regular baker and butcher from whom they learned a great deal. Lorel was quite consistent in his patterns, buying his bread 3 times a week and meat twice a week. However, the past few months, he had failed to come in. This alarmed Athos and Tru. The baker suggested they speak with the blacksmith, as he was the last known person to have done business with Lorel before his disappearance. 

The blacksmith was exceedingly helpful. He told them that he had seen Lorel just two weeks prior when he had been called to a farm several miles outside of the city to deliver some farm equipment Lorel had commissioned. The blacksmith provided clear enough direction and they set off past the city walls through some fragrant lavender fields. Although the lavender had long been harvested, the fields still smelled of it, the soil rich with it. In a moment of pure joy, she looked back at Athos on Roger, winked, and spurred her horse into a full gallop. Ah! So it was to be a race! he thought as he encouraged Roger to follow. Roger, of course, was happy to oblige. 

Roger caught up quickly as they raced across the lavender field. He could hear her laughter on the breeze as they galloped and thought he had rarely heard something more beautiful. Her arm was aching. God, how it hurt, but she was enjoying herself too much to stop. She would pay for this later, she knew, but it would be worth every twinge. Eventually they slowed their horses and she conceded defeat. He suddenly stopped and slid from his saddle kneeling in the field. She turned her own mount to see what he was doing. There was still lavender on the ground, forgotten by the harvesters and left to dry naturally in the sun. He was collecting it in his gloved hands. Then he walked to her side, opened one of her saddle bags and gently placed the lavender inside. 

“This is to remember our journey together.” Then he turned from her quickly and mounted Roger. She was glad he cantered away, for if he hadn’t, he would have caught sight of the tears that filled her eyes unbidden at the sweetness of his gesture.

They arrived late that morning at a farm outside of the city. The blacksmith described it perfectly. They walked around the property looking for Lorel. They did not find him in the house or in the stables. They left their horses and walked side-by-side into the fields towards a grove of trees off to the side. There was a flurry of activity from the trees and the glint of metal. Tru and Athos separated and unsheathed their swords. Suddenly Lorel was lunging at them, sword drawn. 

This attack surprised them both so thoroughly, their instincts kicked in and they began to fight back. Lorel engaged Tru first. Lorel was a good swordsman as both a Time Soldier and a Musketeer. All Athos could think about was her injured arm and how he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. Fortunately the injury was on her non-dominant arm, but it did not matter. A proper sword fight required strength in all parts of the body.

“Get behind me, Tru!” he yelled. She bristled. 

“I’ve got this Athos.” she hissed and continued the fight. Athos knew he should leave her to it. He knew she was competent and capable. But he could not bear to think of her hurt again. Seeing her injured 2 days ago had affected him deeper than he realized. Holding her warm arm in his while she bled from her wound flashed through his mind. He could not let her continue to fight. He stepped in front of Tru, engaging Lorel himself and pushing her back with his arm. He pushed her hard enough away that she fell backwards onto her backside. 

She sat stunned in the dirt. She was angry--no, angry was too small of a word. She was livid--absolutely furious. How dare he? But it wasn’t just anger, was it? No, she was also hurt. She thought he respected her as a fellow captain and soldier. Right now all he demonstrated was that he didn’t think a woman should be doing a man’s job. 

She stood again and was about to engage when Athos gained the upper hand, knocked the sword from Lorel, got him down on his back and pointed the sword at his chest. “Lorel, as your commanding officer I ask you now, do you yield?” Lorel looked defiant for a moment, then he sighed in defeat. 

“Yes, captain. I yield.” Tru walked to Athos’ side but she would not look at him. “Hello Captain Williams.” Lorel said sheepishly as he took her offered hand to help him stand. Just then both Athos and Tru saw activity from the woods again. A pretty young woman, clearly in the late stages of pregnancy, walked from the woods into the field to Lorel’s side. Lorel for his part just looked down at her beaming, taking her hand in his.

“Well, Lorel, it appears we need to talk. Can we take this inside?” Tru suggested. He laughed and nodded and he and his mate walked ahead. Athos reached for her arm, imploring Tru to stop and look at him. She refused, only shaking her head and walking ahead. He knew he had messed things up with her and had no idea how to fix this.

Once inside the house, the reception was much warmer. Lorel introduced Muriel, his wife, to them. After sharing some pleasantries, Lorel started his story.

“I know I should have checked in and I know I have been remiss in my duties. I have no excuse but this. I fell in love so deeply and so quickly, nothing else seemed to matter. A year ago, I was walking in the city and I saw a woman being beaten severely by a man. She was a servant in his home and she had taken a little bread to give to some starving children in the street. He was beating her for stealing and threatened to cut off her hand. I, of course, could not allow that to happen. I intervened.” Muriel smiled at Lorel and then got up to serve them some wine and prepare a midday meal of bread, cheese and fruit. Lorel continued.

“I offered her my protection and she came with me to my rooms. It was scandalous. There was quite a commotion as I had been accused of stealing and seducing this man’s servant, but I would not allow her to return. Because of the work I had been doing for you both, I managed to save quite a bit of coin. This farm had been abandoned and left to rot. I decided to buy the land to give Muriel a safe place to live. I stayed here fixing up the place, and without meaning to, we fell deeply in love. I had every intention of continuing my duties, but I found I could only think of keeping her safe. Then she fell pregnant and we married in secret. At this point I was in too deep. I knew that I was supposed to inform both of you, my commanding officers, of this change in...situation. I chose not to as I thought we would be separated. That is why I’ve been out of touch.”

Tru spoke next. “Then why did you draw your sword and fight us in the field and not just tell us the truth?” He sighed.

“I know this sounds insane, but I had convinced myself that you, Tru, would force me to go back. To Travel ‘home’. That I would be separated from Muriel and our baby forever. I could not allow this.” Tru nodded. It did sound insane, but she respected his love and passion for his family.

“Well, then I must ask you Lorel. Have you chosen to relinquish your commission and stay here in France in this year, 1625?” She asked him, voice commanding.

“Yes, Captain Williams. This is my choice.” 

She smiled at him warmly. “Congratulations, Bertrand on your marriage and impending birth of your child. This is wonderful news. I give you this afternoon to write letters to those at ‘home’ you would like to inform, and to formally write your resignation. I will return here at 6 this evening to collect the letters and your...tools. Am I understood?” she asked. He smiled warmly and thanked her. Then she stood without looking once at Athos, congratulated Muriel, left the house, mounted her horse and rode back to the city alone. 

Athos left the house as well and watched her ride away. He was strangely bereft. He wanted nothing more than to follow her, to fix the damage he had done to their professional relationship. No, that wasn’t it. He wanted to fix their close friendship and to earn her forgiveness. This he could not do now, however. He also had a duty to perform just as she had and it would be of a similar nature. He would have to talk to Lorel and ask him to surrender his pauldron. It only took another 20 minutes, he shook Lorel’s hand and wished him the best. 

By the time he had returned to the city, she was nowhere to be found. Her horse was stabled, and her things still in her room at the Inn, but she had vanished. He suspected she had gone ‘home’ but was comforted in knowing she would likely be back as she had left her things and promised to return to Paris to give her report to Treville. He was restless though and decided to spend the afternoon walking the streets of the city.

That afternoon, after he had returned to the inn, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and Tru stood right in front of him. “Good evening, Captain Athos.” He winced at the formal use of his title. “I was about to head back to the farm to collect the letters and the device from Lorel. Would you care to join me or has your business been successfully concluded?” She asked him, not quite looking in his eyes.

“Tru…” he started, but she held her hand up to stop him. “Captain Athos, I have no time for this. Do you need to join me, or not?” He did not, but there was no way he was going to admit that. He nodded, grabbed his hat and cloak and joined her for the ride back to the farm. This time there was no racing, no collecting of lavender and no conversation, just a silence that hung heavy between them.

They arrived back at the farm and were welcomed warmly into the house. Lorel handed her a stack of letters and gave her some instructions on the dealings with his property back ‘home’ and his accounts there, etc. Then he handed her his silver bracelet. He was content in his new life, but was sad to see his former one end. Serving as both a Musketeer and a Time Soldier had been the greatest honor of his life. As he looked at Muriel, though, he knew he had made the right decision. With their business concluded, Tru asked Athos for the purse. From it, she extracted several gold coins, a great sum of money. 

“Lorel, the Society would like to thank you for your faithful service and give you and your wife this gift. Please accept from us our warmest wishes for your future. This concludes our relationship and you will have no future contact with the Travelers.” Her voice softened. “And for my part, Bertrand, I only want to say how happy I am for you.” Then she stood and hugged him and he wiped a single tear from his cheek. 

“Thank you and the Society for your kindness and generosity, Tru. I shall never forget it.” 

Tru turned to Athos and nodded. He stood and shook Lorel’s hand one last time and followed her out of the house. Tru realized that Athos did not, in fact, have any more business with Lorel and chose to ride along for entirely different reasons. She did not give herself time to think of what those reasons might be. She mounted and headed back to the city. Once there, she bid Athos goodnight and walked into her room. There would be no shared meal tonight, no comfortable companionship. Athos found that he was not hungry after all, bought himself several bottles of wine, and returned to his room to think. No, not to think. To forget.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning he rose, readied himself for the day, and headed downstairs for a meal. She was already there at a table. He got himself a plate and sat across from her. She noticed his wince at the noise of the tavern and his bloodshot eyes and knew he was hungover. She would not tease him as a fellow soldier this time. They collected their things, prepared their horses and rode out of the city. If there were no unexpected encounters on the road, they would be back in Paris in 2 days time.

The morning was quiet. Too quiet. He found himself growing increasingly frustrated. He knew he made a mistake and he wanted her to confront him. Anything that would break this uneasy silence. It wasn’t long before he got his wish. They stopped on the road to let the horses graze and to eat a little something from her bags. As she was dismounting, she must have pulled something in her arm because she winced. He was by her side in an instant, offering her his arm. She glared at him.

“As I have told you in the past, Captain Athos, if I need your help, I will ask for it. I only hope you remember this time.” She spat.

That was it, he had it and he exploded.

“Captain Williams, your behavior is childish and unbecoming of an officer. If you have a problem with me, stop acting...well...like a woman and let’s have it out!” He yelled.

“A woman?? A WOMAN? How DARE you Athos!” at least she was back to names and not titles. “How else am I supposed to act if that is how you treat me? How you see me and always will?”

He threw his head back in frustration. “The more time I spend with you, the more I see you as an equal and as a soldier. It would not have mattered if you were a woman in the field fighting Lorel. You were injured! It was my duty to protect you as a fellow soldier.” 

“No Athos. I don’t believe that for a second. I was holding my own, I was not losing the fight. I was not even breaking a sweat. You had other reasons for intervening. If it had been Aramis or Porthos, you would not have stepped in unless you thought they were truly being bested and were in danger. It is not the same thing, and we both know it. Why did you push me away? Why did you take the fight which should have been mine?” She seethed. 

“Because I couldn’t stand by and watch you get hurt, not while feeling the way I do about you!” He yelled. 

The world went silent around them. Tru was reeling and Athos was shocked by his own admission. He should have spoken again and owned up to what he said. He should have given Tru a chance to respond. He should have done something brave. Instead he stalked to Roger, mounted, kicked him hard and galloped off. For a few minutes Tru was too stunned to move. Then she collected herself and her feelings, mounted her own horse and followed behind.

By midday, they had both calmed a bit. She spurred her horse on to ride alongside him. 

“I could have beaten him, you know. My strong arm is fine and the doctor did a good job on my other arm. I am healing quite nicely and I am rather good with a sword.” She said, her way of extending an olive branch. He smiled.

“I know you are Tru, I have seen you fight. It is remarkable.” He told her.

“Even injured, I could take you in a swordfight, I think. I am sure, given the chance to fight you, I would win.” she said, confidence and amusement coloring her voice.

“Oh, you think so? I think even in your best of health, I would defeat you.” She shook her head but stayed quiet next to him.

They reached a small village and there was an outdoor market. She saw a woman selling regional sweets and looked at Athos, smiling like a child. “Can we stop?” she asked. He laughed and nodded. She jumped down and bought a bag of sweets and then mounted again. They rode side by side sharing the sweets. Then Athos spoke.

“I’ve been thinking, Tru, about what you said. If you think you are up for it, I’d like to accept your challenge. You think you could win in a sword fight, I think you could not. Would you care to wager on it?” She laughed. 

“I am not one to turn down a challenge, Athos. What are the stakes?” She queried.

“If you win, you can have the rest of these sweets and the last of the apples in my bag.”

“And if you win, Athos? What is my forfeit?” she asked laughing.

Athos stopped his horse and caught her in a heated gaze. His voice dropped an entire octave. “If I win, Tru, I want that kiss.” 

Tru gasped and her face heated in a blush. She was glad they had stopped else she was certain she would fall from the saddle. She took a moment to think about it. Her body had never reacted to this possible forfeit in this way before. With Treville, she always knew she would win, she had no doubt of it which is why she accepted his challenge without hesitation. But she had seen Athos with a sword and she knew there was a very good chance she would lose. That didn’t stop her from what happened next.

She steeled herself and nodded. “Alright Athos, I accept. Name the time and the place.”

His eyes darkened and he smiled. “Right now and in that field.” he said, pointing to a field of grass just off the road. 

“You are on.” She said, turning her horse and riding into the field. There she dismounted, removed her outer gown and laid it over the saddle, and grabbed her sword. Then she waited. Athos joined her a moment later and readied himself as well. Just as she and Treville had done, she and Athos bowed to one another before raising their swords. 

Their fight began and they both found they were more equally matched than either thought. Even without much use of her injured arm, Tru was quick and resourceful. She would spin and turn with each of his lunges, light on her feet and clever. He, however, had more skill and strength on his side. She was holding her own quite well, but she was beginning to tire. She was determined however. This was going to be a fair fight and she would not allow him to win, even if she was...curious about what would happen if he did. They fought for a good 20 minutes, neither able to gain the upper hand. He lunged and she turned, able to deflect his blade. But then he was behind her, quicker than she expected. He grabbed her around the waist and held his sword to her throat. 

“Drop your sword and yield to me Tru.” He said from behind her, his voice low and gravelly, his mouth pressed to her hair. She gasped and she was glad he had her around the waist, as she suspected her legs would no longer hold up up. She knew she had given him a real fight, but she had to admit defeat. She dropped her sword. 

“I yield Athos. You may take your forfeit.” She said quietly, sounding both nervous and eager. He could feel her trembling beneath his hand. He stepped back from her and sheathed his sword.

“I will take it. Just not here and not now. You will know when.” He walked to Roger and mounted. For a moment, she was shaking too hard to move. But she was a soldier and she must act like one. She collected herself, pulled her gown back around her, fastened it and mounted her own horse. When she was ready, she nodded at Athos and they rode on.

That evening, they stopped in a village and tried to secure rooms at the Inn. Because of a local festival, there were no rooms available. They took a quick meal, though and rode on. Their ride had been quiet--full of tense anticipation. It was getting late, the horses needed rest and they had not come upon another village.

“Athos, we should stop for the night. We have bedrolls and the weather, while cool, is nice enough for us to sleep out of doors. Let’s make camp off the road and get some rest. We are making good time.” He stopped and looked at her. They were making good time and could make it to Paris tomorrow night if they rode again at first light. 

“I think you are right, Tru. There appears to be some woods about a ½ mile off the road to the right. They will provide us some cover and protection.” They turned off the road and towards the woods. There they found a small clearing surrounded by tall trees where they could set up camp. Athos collected firewood and built a fire while she set up their bedrolls and then pulled out the last of their rations and the rest of the sweets. They sat side by side by the fire enjoying some bread and cheese and then they shared the sweets. She didn’t know what to expect, but he seemed perfectly content to just sit by her side while they swapped stories of battles they had fought and ridiculous situations they had found themselves in.

As night fell and the fire died out, they separated and each went to their own bedroll. She stripped off her gown but left her breeches and blouse on. He removed his outer leathers, but remained nearly fully dressed as well. Then they both laid down to sleep. Well, at least an attempt at sleep. Both of them too spun up to even close their eyes.

After a ½ hour of silence, Athos spoke. His voice was low. 

“Tru. Please come here.” She felt his command through her entire body, where it then settled deep in her chest. She stood and walked around the dying embers while he knelt up on his bedroll. Then he held his hand to her and encouraged her to kneel in front of him.

“Tru. I know you are a woman of your word and would give me this forfeit out of honor. But that isn’t something I could want. I am releasing you now from your promise. It was unfair of me to ask of you such a personal forfeit. You do not have to kiss me.” 

She swallowed hard and looked up into his dark eyes. “Thank you Athos, you are clearly a true gentleman. But Athos, what if I want you to still take the forfeit?” He smiled down at her. Before he could move, she held her hand up. “I have three things that I need you to understand first.” He nodded. “One--I am likely not going to be very good at this. Two--I probably won’t even enjoy it. Three--it will only be a kiss and will not lead to anything else. That is all I agreed to.” With that, she dropped her hands to her side.

They stayed kneeling not 6 inches apart for what felt like hours. Then Athos slowly reached out his hands and cupped her face gently. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. If they thought this kiss was going to be gentle and short, they were both so very wrong. The second he tilted his head and pressed his lips more firmly against hers, a fire erupted between them. He was pressed hard to her mouth, sucking her bottom lip between his. Her arms reached up around his neck and her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him harder against her mouth. His hands dropped from her face to grasp her hips, his fingers digging into her back deliciously. 

As for the three things she warned him about, the answers were becoming clear. For the first, he discovered she was an incredibly good kisser--passionate, eager, and responsive. For the second, she discovered that she did in fact like it--she liked it more than she wanted to admit. Feeling his mouth on hers did things to her body she could not begin to understand. For the third, the jury was still out--neither of them could think past this moment.

She had little idea of what kissing was about, but just feeling his mouth on hers was enough. Or at least she thought it was. When he used the tip of his tongue to run across the seam of her lips, she gasped and moaned. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and fully tasted her. She was pulling his hair hard now and he was grasping her hard enough to leave bruises, but neither noticed or cared. Nothing mattered as her entire world had narrowed down to this very moment in time, feeling his mouth devour hers. She was a quick learner--she picked up on what felt best and gave it back to him in spades. Her own tongue was dueling with his and the kiss became a give and take--an attack and a yield.

She heard a long, deep moan and realized it had come from her very throat. Their kiss was so intense, so deep, she was barely breathing. She knew somewhere in her passion-addled brain that it was important but she didn’t care. He wrapped his arms fully around her small waist and pulled her to him, bringing their bodies together from chest to hip. She was so wrapped up in their now many kisses, she didn’t really register the rest of it. But when she pulled her mouth from his just long enough to gasp for air, she felt him. More specifically, she felt his arousal pressed against her stomach. He was long and hard, and his body was rocking against her seeking any friction it could get. 

He latched his mouth onto her neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. Then he reached one hand down beneath her knee and pulled her leg over his hip. He growled deep and low in his throat as he thrust his length against her core through their breeches. His mouth found hers again, and couldn’t get enough. Her body was on fire, every nerve alight. His hands moved to laces of her breeches, trying to get them undone. In the back of her mind she remembered that she had told him she could not be intimate without love. Then it hit her. She had fallen in love. She loved him and she was ready to give herself to him here in this field. 

He had told her himself that he could not offer anyone love. He couldn’t love her--he didn’t love her.

She pushed hard against his chest and fell backwards. Then she scrambled to her feet and fled to her own bedroll. There she pulled her coverings over her, gasping for air, feeling the evidence of her own arousal in every part of her body and trying desperately not to cry. For his part, he still knelt where she left him on his bedroll, bereft, confused and aroused. Then he laid down and rolled away from her, groaning in frustration.

For his part, all he could think was how he wished they’d never stopped--for now he knew how much he needed her, how much he wanted her and how he would never be the same.

For her part, all she could think was how she wished they’d never started--for now she knew what she had been missing and how much she loved him. And how she would never be the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Before dawn the next morning, they were packing up camp. Neither of them had slept, they knew, but the horses were rested at least. They spoke only when absolutely necessary. After they broke camp and covered the embers with dirt, they mounted and made their way towards Paris. This time it was he who hung back. He kept going through the events of the evening through his mind. Had he done something to upset her? Did he hurt her in some way? He could not make sense of it. They were both enjoying themselves, he was certain of it. Her body was yielding to his, moulding to his, seeking release. 

From his vantage point, he could watch her and take his fill. He knew she was going to be gone soon and he wanted to memorize everything he could. Her hair was once again down over her shoulders, rendered golden in the early morning sun. Her shoulders and arms were strong and well toned, but her tiny waist betrayed true femininity that flared into luscious hips. He closed his eyes and remembered feeling those hips under his hands last night, holding them and using them to pull her against him. His eyes snapped open and he found he had to concentrate on something else for a few minutes, getting his breathing back under control. 

The one thing he had learned was that she would talk to him, or more likely yell at him, when she was ready and not a moment sooner. He ached to hear her voice though, he wanted to hear her laugh, and watch her face light up when she saw something she wanted, like sweets for example. He chuckled to himself. For someone he didn’t like a week ago, he was actually quite fond of her. No...that wasn’t right. Fond wasn’t the right word to encompass what he felt. He turned his mind quickly from that train of thought and went back to remembering everything he could before she was gone.

His mind wandered back to seeing her fight. She was graceful, cunning and strong. It was probably one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed. Sword fighting with her had been a real treat, something he would never forget. Then he found himself longing for a chance at hand-to-hand combat with her. He imagined wrestling with her, trying to pin her, or better yet, feeling her trying to pin him. Naturally his mind imagined her kneeling above him, her knees caging his hips, her body inches above his own, her stormy grey eyes looking down at him through thick, dark lashes.

Once again he had to shake himself out of this train of thought, lest he wrestle her off her horse and take her here on the road, or give her some reason why he needed 15 minutes alone in the woods and take himself in hand. Lord, this was both the shortest ride back to Paris and the longest.

He tried to think about other things. He really did. He tried to think about how beautiful the terrain was around him. He tried to think about how nice it would be to sleep in his own bed at the garrison and see his friends again. He tried to think about anything but her. But it was her he could not stop thinking about. He was acting like a love sick fool, he thought to himself. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. Or rather, he made Roger stop and he slid to the ground from the saddle trying to clear his mind. He wasn’t acting like a love sick fool--he was one. Somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with her. He wanted to both laugh and cry at the realization.

If only he had known that she was feeling the exact same way. 

He mounted again and stayed behind her as they rode through the gates of Paris. He rode up alongside her just so he could lead her to the rooms the minister now occupied. Once there, they both stopped and dismounted. Both wanting to speak, neither knowing what to say. He couldn’t decide whether it would be cruel to tell her he loved her just as she was about to leave, or cruel to not tell her at all. She said she didn’t want love, that she wasn’t seeking it out. He didn’t know if she would welcome it now. He decided to say something just as Treville came out the front door. Athos panicked. He mounted quickly, made some excuse about business at the garrison, nodded to Treville and headed out. She couldn’t even look up.

She and Treville embraced briefly and then she followed him into his office. He tried to joke with her and offered her some wine. She was distracted and said no to the wine. Frankly, she just wanted to go home. She gave Treville her report. He noticed there was something very off about her. She told him that she was fine, just extremely tired and then told him of her wound. She pulled the sleeve of her blouse down far enough for him to inspect the sutures. He didn’t like how sad and distracted she seemed, but he believed her when she said it was just from pain and exhaustion. Then she made plans for their next check in, and he watched as she grabbed her bags, touched her wrist and vanished from his office.

Treville couldn’t shake the feeling that something much bigger was happening here.


	9. Chapter 9

Almost three months had passed and things were nearly back to normal for Tru. She had been busy with work and taking care of things at home, although she hadn’t Traveled much. She had been back to France for some other issues, but it was always before or after Athos’ era. She had convinced herself that her passing fancy for the Musketeer had faded and she could see him now if she needed to with professional indifference.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

Tru sat in on her couch in her lovely brownstone home in Boston. It was now the middle of winter, and there was snow falling outside, rendering everything clean and silent. She loved it when the world was like this and she was in her own private world, warm and cozy. She was enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon in front of the fire, reading a book and sipping some tea. Just then, there was a blinding light in the center of her living room. Of course she recognized it, as many Travelers had to meet together here and there and had all just appeared at one time or another. This time, however, when her eyes adjusted, it wasn’t a fellow Traveler before her--it was Treville with his hand firmly on Athos’ shoulder. She stood and caught Treville just as he collapsed to his knees in front of her.

“Athos!” She cried. “He’s too heavy. Help me to get him onto the sofa.” He wasn’t sure what a “sofa” was, but he was pretty sure he knew what she meant. They got Treville’s motionless body onto the sofa and then stood facing each other. 

“Um...how are you feeling?” she started. At first he thought she meant in general, but then figured out she meant right this moment.

“Oh. Um. A little unsettled I suppose, but I think I will be well again soon.” He told her.

She nodded. “Some people have a reaction much like Treville when they first Travel. He’s going to be fine. He’s just a little overwhelmed, I suspect. He will come around soon, I promise.” He nodded once in understanding.

He took a moment to look her up and down. She was wearing just a sleeveless, low-cut light grey shirt, tightly fitted to her body and a pair of breeches that looked softer than anything he’d ever seen before in his life. The breeches were striped black and light grey. It should not have looked alluring, but alluring it was. He could see the outline of her perfect breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt, and the breeches hung low enough on her hips for him to see an inch or two of her taut stomach. His eyes darkened.

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. “I am sorry, Athos. I wasn’t expecting company, nor was there a need to leave the house. I am wearing pajamas...uh...night clothes. They aren’t really appropriate, but I was home alone. Please forgive me.” She stammered.

Forgiving her was the last thing on his mind. What he wanted to do was pull her arms away from her chest and take his fill before he leaned down and…

There was a moan from the couch. She grabbed what looked like a soft matching cloak from a chair nearby and wrapped it around herself, belting it at her waist. It definitely covered her up appropriately, much to his dismay. Then they both turned and noticed that Treville was sitting up.

“Ah, Tru! I am so glad to see you.” He started.

“Likewise Treville. I know you would not travel unless it was an absolute emergency, so please tell me why you are here and why you brought Captain Athos?” Just then Treville looked between the two of them. They were standing too close together, but not looking at one another. Athos’ eyes were fixed on the floor and his hands were fisted at his side. He was frustrated about something. Tru was looking at Treville but not really seeing him. Something was occupying her thoughts.

“Ah Damnit. You slept together, didn’t you? You have GOT to be kidding me.” Treville said, standing and looking accusingly at them both.

“No!” they both exclaimed at once, a little too loudly and a little too quickly.

Treville looked from one of them to the other and then he shook his head. “You’d better explain yourselves and fast. I have business to discuss but we must clear the air here.” Then he sat back down and looked at them both expectantly.

Athos started. “No minister, we did not sleep together. We did share a kiss, just a kiss, nothing more.” Treville winced and Tru snorted. Athos whipped his head around and looked at her. 

“Well, what would you call it?” he demanded. 

“Just a kiss? That’s like saying the injury to my arm was ‘just a scratch’. Or the fact you just Traveled 400 years into the future ‘just a trip.’ We were seconds away from tearing each other’s clothes off!” she threw back. 

“Yes we were. So why didn’t we, Tru? Why didn’t we finish what we started? What happened that had you scurrying away like a scared rabbit back to your bedroll? Don’t tell me you didn’t want it, that you didn’t feel something for I know that would be a lie.” He said through clenched teeth.

“I...I…” was as far as Tru got.

“You kissed her?” Treville jumped to his feet, demanding an answer, eyes boring into Athos. 

Athos started stammering. “Well, she challenged me to a swordfight and, well I won and…”

Treville bellowed one more time. “YOU KISSED HER??” Athos fell silent, but Tru was indignant. They were talking about her like she didn’t exist or have a say in the matter.

“He didn’t kiss me, Treville, we kissed one another. I am sorry if this upsets you, but the challenge had nothing to do with it. I would not have kissed him if I hadn’t truly wanted to. Treville, I never led you on. I never broke a promise to you. We are good friends, you and I. I would venture to say we are closer than even brother and sister. But if you are going to be mad, either be mad at both of us, or neither of us. It is unfair to lay this at his feet. If you had harbored feelings for me all these years, you certainly kept those to yourself and you hardly pined for me. Athos and the others didn’t even know I existed before I turned up in Paris in Fall.” 

Treville fell heavily back onto the couch. She was absolutely right and he knew it. He had been challenging her for a kiss for so many years, he didn’t even know why he did it anymore. He cared deeply for her, but he too had realized along the way that the infatuation had passed and had grown into a comfortable friendship. He had taken many lovers and would even venture to say he’d fallen in love a few times over the years. He was jealous of Athos, but only for winning a kiss, not for possibly winning her heart. Then he closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

“Fine, I concede you are right. I do not want to hear the details, and lord knows I do not want to see any ...affection between you two. However, you are adults and can indulge in any...relationship you wish. I will get myself under control. Now, we are here for a very important reason. Please sit and I will explain.”

Athos sat on the other end of the couch from Treville and Tru pulled up a chair from the fire. Treville started speaking.

“Soon after you left last time, a council position became available. The King elected a man by the name of Claude Dumais who had been recommended to him by his brother-in-law, the King of Spain. As you know, our alliance with Spain is shaky at best. I have been watching this man and trying to glean his intentions with the king and I have been suspicious of him. Thus I started a personal investigation, if you will.” He stopped and took a breath.

“During my investigation I discovered that 6 months ago, Claude Dumais did not exist. He had claimed to have held many positions through France, none of those turning out to be true. Then just last evening, as I passed his room, I noticed a blinding light from below the door for just seconds. It dawned on me where I had seen that before. It’s the same type of light as when you come to visit. I think he’s a Traveler, Tru, and I think he’s up to no good.” He stopped.

Tru sat and thought for a few minutes. Then she spoke. “8 months ago, one of our own Travelers defected from his ranks and disappeared. We tracked him down and demanded he return his device. He handed over a twisted, broken piece of metal and assured us it was his device, badly damaged during his last battle. He had been a trusted Traveler for many years, thus the Society believed him. What if that wasn’t his device, though? What if he still has it and has now gone rogue?” Treville nodded. This was starting to sound like a very real possibility. 

“Treville, I have to call James. I cannot get permission to return with you until I get approval from my commanding officer.” He nodded and she turned and picked up a strange device from a table nearby. She spoke into it for a few minutes then she set it down. Not one minute later, another Traveler appeared and James was standing before them. Treville could not have been more delighted to see his friend. He stood, embraced him and they chatted amiably for a few moments. Athos almost felt as though he knew him having heard all the stories.

When their pleasantries were exhausted, Treville turned to Athos and introduced him to James. Athos shook his hand sincerely, and seemed genuinely pleased to be making his acquaintance. When these formalities were done, Tru pulled the other arm chair over for James. Then she turned to him and spoke.

“James, I think we found Arthur Lachey, and I think he’s gone rogue.” Then she asked Treville to explain everything. She picked up her small rectangle device again and spoke into it. About ½ hour later, there was a knock on the door and a young man stood there delivering food. 

“I would have cooked, but this is more important and I didn’t have the time.” She explained. Athos was astonished! You could have entire meals delivered directly to your home? He hadn’t really spent a lot of time looking around, but he was now suddenly interested in everything the future could hold. His face was full of wonder as he walked around her front room, touching the books, the furniture, the plants...she couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked so young--so curious to her right now.

She turned back to the task at hand--setting the table and dishing out food, as well as pouring everyone generous glasses of wine. They all took their place at the table and continued talking. The food was rich, salty, heavy and delicious. Both Treville and Athos were delighted with the offering. She had baked a chocolate cake earlier in the day--her traditional Sunday baking and she cut them each a piece while they made final plans. Athos took a bite of a rich dessert and closed his eyes. Yes, he could definitely find things to enjoy in the future.

James was finishing up. “Okay, so...Athos and Treville, you must stay here tonight. First time Travelers should wait at least 12 hours before Traveling again.” Then he poked fun at Treville. “I hear ‘some’ of our recent Travelers fainted like little girls when they arrived.” Treville laughed along with everyone else. “Tomorrow, Tru will return with you to Paris and we will get down to the bottom of this situation. If this is a rogue Traveler, we have to stop him. We don’t know what his intentions are with the king.” Then he said his goodbyes and left in a flash of light.

Treville for his part could barely keep his eyes open. Tru regarded him fondly. “Okay Treville, time to get you to beddy-bye.” Then she and Athos helped him down the hall into what she called a “guest” room. She turned on a light and pulled down the bedding. Athos pulled off Treville’s boots and removed his outer leathers, then Treville’s head hit the pillow and he was out. Traveling had a different effect on everyone. They covered him, turned off the light and backed out of the room. 

Alone at last and having no idea what to do about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Tru looked around nervously. “Um...well, I only have one other bed and that’s mine. There is the couch, but I don’t want you sleeping alone. If you wake up in such a strange place, we don’t really know how you will react. You will have to sleep with me.” His head whipped around and caught her eye. “No, no Athos. Down boy. I just mean you’ll have to share my bed so I can keep an eye on you. Let me clean up from dinner and then we can retire. Would you like a shower?”

He smiled and shrugged. “I just might if you could tell me what that is. What I need more pressingly right now is...well...a chamber pot.” He admitted, almost shyly. 

She laughed, but with affection and not malice. “Okay, let me show you around.”

She led Athos to the bathroom and turned on the light. The room was very bright, very clean and smelled really nice. Actually, Athos realized, it smelled like her. This must be where she went to get cleaned up. He stood for a moment just breathing in deeply. She first showed him the toilet and explained what to do. Everything made sense except the flushing part, but she demonstrated, and he was impressed. What an efficient system! Then she turned on the shower and waited until it was warm.

“Okay Athos, after I’ve left and you’ve relieved yourself, you can take a shower. It’s a way to get cleaned up quickly, but it’s also really relaxing. You can turn this up or down to make the water warmer or colder.” Then she handed him a bottle and a washcloth. “This is a liquid soap that you can use on both your body and in your hair. Don’t forget to rinse it out completely.” She pulled a soft looking towel from a cabinet and handed him a toothbrush with a tiny bit of toothpaste on it. “Use this to clean your teeth and you can use this towel to dry yourself when you are done. Oh! Push this all the way down to stop the water.” Then she smiled, put the towel on the counter and left him to his own devices.

Athos undressed and used the toilet. He was still impressed. Then he stepped under the warm water and sighed out loud. God, did it feel good. He stood under the cascading water for probably 10 minutes, allowing it to soothe his muscles and warm him. Now he knew why his Tru always smelled so clean. If he had a shower, he would be in it all the time. Suddenly his mind filled with the image of her standing in this very spot, naked, wet and… damnit. These thoughts had come unbidden but now his body wouldn’t let it go. 

Athos tried to think of something else, he really did. But the smell in this room was uniquely her, the image of her wet and naked was firmly planted, and his body was betraying him. His length thickened. No, no, no...this was not the time for this! She could return any moment, but his body was having none of his objection. He was fully aroused now. He thought that maybe if he started to clean the rest of his body, his, um...reaction would fade. He could not have been more wrong. As he grasped himself in a soapy hand, the battle was lost.

Athos leaned against the wall of the shower, just holding himself in hand for a moment. Knowing she was here, in this house, just feet away was sending spikes of pleasure down his spine. The image of her standing in her...night clothes...seeing the fabric pulled tightly across her chest, seeing the peak of each breast against the fabric had him stroking himself slowly. Remembering the sound of her moan when he kissed her had him speeding up. Thinking of her lips on his and her tongue caressing his had him cresting. His climax was shockingly hard and surprisingly fast. It left him gasping in the warm shower, standing on legs that could barely hold him, and feeling both totally blissful and a little ashamed.

Fortunately for him, Tru was completely unaware of the battle fought, lost, and won in the shower. She was too busy cleaning up after dinner and worrying about what sleeping in the same bed as Athos would be like.


	11. Chapter 11

Athos was sitting on the bed when Tru came in a few minutes later. If she had any idea of what he had been doing in the shower, she made no indication. She smiled at him, then walked into a small adjoining room with a sink and a toilet. She left the door open so he watched her as she brushed her hair, washed her face and then took up another small brush of her own and cleaned her teeth. No wonder her teeth were so perfect--she took excellent care of them. 

Tru walked up to the bed, and removed her outer garment leaving her in just her distracting “night clothes”. He had chosen only to dress in his underclothes as well, which consisted of a long white shirt and white linen pants that fell just below his knees, fastened with laces at the waist. For a moment, they both just felt naked. She slid in between the sheets and he followed suit. Then she leaned up against the headboard and opened a book to read a bit before bed. He was going to ask a question just as he saw something fall from the pages onto the bed between them. It was pressed, dried lavender. 

Athos gasped. “Is this…?” he asked her. She blushed and nodded, then pointed to a small table next to the bed. On it was a perfect bundle of dried lavender, tied together with a length of white ribbon. “You kept it.” He said quietly, picking up the pressed piece from the bed and running his fingers over it. “I didn’t think you would after the way we parted.” 

She decided they should have this talk now and have it done with. 

“Athos, about that night...that kiss. Well, I wanted to apologize to you. I know my behavior was...confusing. It was meant to be one kiss...a single forfeit. I didn’t mean for it to get out of hand the way it did. When I realized what we were doing…where we were heading, I figured it was best we stop. It was only going to be harder to stop the longer we allowed it to go on.”

“Why was it best we stopped, Tru? That is what I don’t understand. We were both enjoying our kiss, or at least I can assure you, I was. What happened that made you want to stop so abruptly, to push me away and hide away in your bedroll? I, for one, wished we had never stopped. I would have very much liked to see where it would have led.” Athos said, laying it all on the table. Well, not all of it, but that was beside the point.

“Athos. Please do not take this the wrong way. I, too, very much enjoyed our kiss. More than you will ever know or understand. But unlike you, I wish we had never started. Do you know what it’s been like for me Athos? I’d been perfectly happy all these years never knowing what I was missing, never wondering what being that close to someone would feel like. I was perfectly happy with my ‘vow of celibacy’ until I met you. Until we spent that week together. Now not a day goes by that I don’t think about you, think about that kiss.”

He sat up on the bed and faced her. “Then why stop at all? If you’ve thought about it, thought about me, why not enjoy what we could have together?” 

She wanted to scream, but she knew Treville was right next door. He had already a few shocks this evening, the last thing he needed to hear was them arguing about their complicated relationship. She took a deep breath and then faced him, looking him directly in the eye.

“Athos, I was very clear when I met you. I told you that I could not engage in an intimate relationship with someone I didn’t love. I know we kissed and we were on the cusp of much more. What you need to know is that it hasn't changed for me. I cannot engage in intimacy without love. What has changed, however, are my feelings for you. Somewhere along the way, Athos, I fell in love with you.” He opened his mouth to speak. She raised her hand to stop him. “You, Athos, were also very clear with me. You said that you were not looking for love. You were actively avoiding it. You intimated that you would be happy to engage in an intimate relationship with me because you found me attractive and you respected me. For you, that could be enough.” She stopped and took a deep breath.

“Athos, I think what I am trying to say is this. I stopped you that night because although I had fallen, it wouldn’t be enough, not for me. I have to be loved in return. I would not be true to myself if that weren’t the case. So there you have it--now you know.” She said the last part quietly, while turning her face away, hoping he could not see the tears that slid down her face.

Athos reached out and gently cupped her chin while tilting her face up to meet his gaze again. Then he spoke. “Tru, you are correct that we both said that we were not open to finding love. But it would be unfair of you to allow your own feelings could change so completely and mine could not. Just as you declared that somehow during our journey, you fell in love despite supposing it impossible, I must declare that I too, have found myself deeply in love. I suspected it to be true in the days before our kiss, but was absolutely certain of it our last day when I knew you would be leaving. I meant to tell you--I wanted to. Treville interrupted and I will be honest, I was afraid. I should have been braver for you--for both of us.” 

Then without waiting for an answer, Athos pulled her to his lips for a kiss. This time, it was slower--gentler. He wanted to take time to explore her, knowing now how they felt about one another. Her lips tasted of mint and wine. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between her teeth while encouraging her to lay back against the pillows. Her arms wrapped around his neck to once again feel the silky strands of his hair between her fingers. This time though, his hair was slightly damp from the shower. He wrapped one arm around her back and with the other, he held her hip, remembering how it felt beneath his hand 3 months ago. She tasted delicious and felt perfect here in his arms. He was about to roll on top of her when they heard a noise from the room next door. He dropped his head into her neck and groaned.

Treville had woken and was clearly confused. They heard him climb out of bed, knock something off the bedside table, and he stumbled towards the door. Tru smiled. “I will use the same words on you that you used on me. ‘Now is not the time and this is not the place. You will know when.’ he chuckled, and then rolled onto his back while she went to check on Treville. There was a great deal of passion between them. He could feel it simmering just below the surface. But he also understood that having Treville next door would ...force them to temper their feelings.

They would be have to be patient, even if it killed them both.

Treville was confused, dizzy and a bit nauseous. Tru showed him how to use the bathroom, and got him a little food and a glass of water to settle his stomach. She saw him back into bed and sat on the edge to talk. “Tru, I want to apologize for before, for the way I behaved when I saw that something had happened between yourself and Athos. It was unfair of me. You were correct, I do care about you. But I am not in love with you and I was being childish. Athos is a good man. No, he is a great man. But take care. You are worlds apart and even love may not be able to close that gap.” She stood and leaned over the bed where she kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you Treville. I want to say I had a choice when I fell for Athos. I didn’t. Now I will have to see where this goes, even if it breaks my heart.” Then she smiled sweetly, tucked him in and bade him goodnight.

When she returned to her room, Athos was sleeping. She climbed between the sheets, content to just lie beside him. Even in sleep, this was not the case for him. As soon as she laid down, he reached over, pulled her to him and used his hand to rest her head on his chest. Then he sighed happily and settled again. She smiled against his chest, feeling more peace in that moment than she had in a long time, and finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Athos woke with a warm soft body wrapped around him, a shapely leg thrown over his, and silky hair tickling his neck. Oh he could wake like this every day, he decided. He tilted his head to kiss her temple when her eyes opened and she smiled up at him shyly. His echoing smile was warm and sincere. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. He responded in kind. Oh, yes, he could totally get used to this.

Just then the bedroom door crashed open. “Get up! We have to...oh God. Now that is something I wish I had never seen. Remind me to knock next time.” Treville said in mock disgust. Tru sat up and threw a pillow at his head. 

“I shouldn’t have to ‘remind you’ to knock ever, Treville. It is the polite thing to do.” She retorted. 

He laughed and said, “Fair enough. Get up, we should head out soon.” Then he pulled the door closed and left them in peace.

Tru climbed over Athos and straddled his hips. “Well, as much as I would rather stay here with you in this bed all morning, I don’t think we have long before the grumpy old man comes banging on the door again.” She said, smiling down at him, hair falling around her face like a halo.

Athos was stunned. This position was very bold and brought back memories of many fantasies he’d indulged in since they parted. He reached for her hips just as she slid off of him and stood, walking into the adjoining bathroom. He closed his eyes and groaned. She was most certainly going to be the death of him. He stood and dressed and went in search of the guest bathroom where he washed his face, used his new toothbrush to clean his teeth, and use the toilet. Athos found Treville sitting on the couch in the sitting room.

20 minutes later Tru joined them. She was dressed in her traditional tight breeches, gown and boots. This time the gown was a lovely shade of burgundy, rich and delicious looking. She went into her kitchen and Athos followed just to watch her. She started by making coffee. Then she moved about the kitchen efficiently, scrambling eggs, frying bacon, making toast and setting the table. To the table, she also added slices of cheese and fruit, and glasses of water. To her, breakfast seemed simple, to Athos and Treville, it was a feast. 

They sat and dug in while she poured them each a cup of coffee. It didn’t occur to her that coffee wouldn’t be introduced in France for 25 years later in their time. She stopped for a moment. Was she even allowed to give them coffee? Was she breaking any rules? Then she shook her head at her own silliness. History wouldn’t change because she gave Athos and Treville coffee. It didn’t matter much anyway. They each took a cup, drank a bit, grimaced and then set their mugs aside to get cold. She laughed. The timeline makes no difference, coffee was still an acquired taste. She drank enough for both of them.

When they finished, she packed her bags with a purse of coins, some supplies and a little extra clothing. She could always pop back ‘home’ if she needed more. Then they were ready. She took each of their hands in hers. Athos was a little jealous before he realized she had to be touching Treville to Travel together. Treville, for his part, looked a little frightened. She smiled at him then touched her wrist. 

When their eyes adjusted, they were in Treville’s office. It was the last place she had left from therefore it was still programmed into her device. Treville needed to sit down immediately, but Athos felt fine. He and Tru pulled up a couple of chairs to Treville’s desk and they started to make plans. There was a council meeting the next day and Treville planned to sneak her in. She had never met Arthur before, so he wouldn’t recognize her face. Her clothes would be familiar to him likely as the Society used the same designers for all of their “uniforms”. They made a plan that she would go with Athos to the garrison to check in, involve his friends in their plans without giving too much away, and then ask Constance to dress her and teach her to prepare her hair for the next day.

When they got to the garrison, Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan were surprised to see Athos in the company of Captain Williams. They knew they had reluctantly gone on a mission together to find the Musketeer Lorel, but they thought that is where their connection ended. Athos introduced them again and then they all sat and worked through some plans. Athos asked them to investigate this new council member and dig up anything they could. They nodded and separated, agreeing to meet again in the evening to debrief.

Athos took her directly to Constance who needed at least the afternoon to prepare her. Once again, Athos was delighted to see how easily she fell into warm conversation with Constance and somewhere in his mind he was pleased she could be friends with the wife of someone he considered a dear friend. He left them chatting away and returned to the garrison to catch up on some tasks and correspondence of his own.

That evening, the group met again. Constance had walked her back to the garrison and was subsequently asked to join them for drinks and a meal while they reported their findings. Constance was just as much a Musketeers as the rest of them. They found a table at a tavern known for good food. Wine was ordered and poured, food was laid out before them, and they spent the next few hours getting to know one another. Stories were told of the adventures of the Musketeers, tales of their childhoods were shared, and their laughter was abundant. 

During the evening, Athos’ friends noticed that he looked at Tru a great deal and were starting to suspect something was going on. This amused them because the last they had seen of them together indicated nothing but a frosty understanding. They, neither of them, liked one another and it was obvious. When Tru got up to retrieve another bottle of wine from the barkeep, Athos watched her go. When she returned, instead of sitting on the bench, she let Athos pull her down into his lap with a delighted laugh. 

All their suspicions were confirmed. The truth is, his friends couldn’t be happier for him. Athos had brooded after his wife for so long, and closed himself off from the world, never allowing himself this sort of happiness. His friends didn’t know if they’d ever see him like this. He was open, unguarded, and clearly happy. For this alone, they would be forever grateful to Tru. Constance was particularly pleased as she’d always been outnumbered by the men and was glad now to have a female ally. 

After dinner, they all said their goodbyes. They had made their plans for the next day and agreed to meet early at the garrison. Tru and Athos walked back to the garrison together. It was a cold night, so he wrapped her in his cloak and took her arm in his. Once they arrived, they stood awkwardly for a few minutes, just looking at one another. She noticed the small bed in the corner. It dawned on her that they could be truly alone and much more comfortable if she brought him ‘home’. 

“Athos? I...um...don’t mean to assume. But I would very much like our evening to continue. I believe we might be more comfortable in my bed. Would you like to come home with me?” She asked shyly. He smiled at her timidity. 

“I would like that very much, Tru, if you truly wish for me to join you.” She didn’t answer, just took his hand and touched her wrist.


	13. Chapter 13

Seconds later Tru and Athos were standing in her living room, the spot she always returned to. It only took Athos another second to pull her hard against him, capturing her lips with his own. That passion which had been simmering for them both was suddenly overwhelming. This time their kiss was all lips, teeth and tongue. Gone was the uncertainty replaced only with the fact that neither of them felt they could get close enough. His hands started on her hips, moved around to the small of her back and then slid down over the curve of her backside. Her own hands were not idle, first around his neck, then down to his chest, where she fumbled with the fastenings of his doublet. 

Athos pulled away from her to grab her hand in his and lead her down the hall to her bedroom. He slammed the door, and pushed her against it. He took her hands in his and pinned them to the door above her head, wanting for a moment to command and control. She gasped as she yielded, allowing him to press his body into hers, let her feel what she did to him, to take her lips again with fierce possession. This, of course, didn’t last long. She pulled her hands free from his and used them to push him hard towards the bed. When his knees hit the end of it, he sat. He didn’t have time to react before she was climbing over him. He moved with her to lie in the center of the bed while she straddled his hips once more. She kissed him just once before pulling away and making short work of his doublet. Once she’d pushed it off his shoulders, she pulled his shirt over his head. Finally his chest was gloriously bare. 

“God, Athos, how I’ve wanted this--how I’ve thought about this.” she said, before lowering her mouth to his chest. When she licked and nibbled the most sensitive skin there, pleasure coursed down his spine and he moaned low in his throat. He knew this Tru was in there. She was a vixen and he was delighted. And aroused. Very aroused. More so than he could ever remember being. 

In bed together they were exactly as they were everywhere else. There was a give and a take, an attack and a yield. He only let her have control for a moment longer before he flipped her on her back and pulled apart the bodice of her gown. Oh, he had come to appreciate her clothing as the gown was dispatched in mere seconds. She leaned up just long enough for him to pull her shirt over her head but he decided to leave the black lace camisole on. This particular article of clothing had featured in his memories more times than he would admit.

Once again, he took her hands in his and raised them over her head. He wanted to feel her body with nothing between them but the silky fabric of her camisole. She stretched beneath him, and he nestled between her lovely legs, feeling her from chest to hip once more. He licked and suckled at the sensitive skin of her neck before kissing over her collar bones. Then he moved to her breasts where he mouthed at her peaks through the satin. The sounds she was making were nearly enough to undo him. He reached for the hem of her camisole and she arched just enough for him to pull it off. His mouth continued its assault. Her hips were writing beneath him, pushing up against his arousal. 

Both of them reached for the fastenings of each other’s breeches before realizing that neither of them knew how to work them open. He knelt up and turned away while he worked on his laces while she made quick work of her own breeches. They both laughed when removing them was hampered by the fact they were both still wearing their boots. When they were bare, they turned back to one another. He was torn between resuming where he’d left off, or just admiring her. She was truly a vision. She was well muscled, yet still feminine in every way. Her stomach was firm and her legs long and lean. Her breasts firm and full, and the curls at the apex of her thighs were golden. When she saw where he was looking, eyes dark and full of want, she turned her head away shyly. 

“Tru, don’t you dare look away from me. You are absolute perfection.” he said, holding her gaze before letting it slide down her body. Then he put his hands on her knees and gently eased them apart. She gasped, her entire body flushing. He did not look away. Instead he knelt between them and leaned down to the juncture between her thighs and tasted her.  
She moaned long and hard feeling his mouth on her. He was gentle, careful, but confident. He knew exactly what to do with his mouth to have her squirming on the bed. She should have been mortified to have him touch her this way, but there was no room left in her for mortification. All she could feel was raw pleasure as he coaxed her to climax. Her hips lifted off the bed and he used them to pull her closer to his mouth while she crested. 

When she relaxed and rested against the bed, Athos knelt up again. He took himself in hand, desperate for his own release. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then she smiled wickedly, and beckoned him forward. He leaned over her, lining himself up, ready to sink into her heat when she spoke.

“Um, Athos. I only ask that you start slowly. I want you so badly, I want to feel you within me, but you must have realized that if I’d never actually been kissed before I met you, I certainly have never done this.” Athos froze. It had never occurred to him. Why had it never occurred to him? God, he felt so stupid--of course she had never done this! He was about to take her with no thought for anything but his own pleasure. He was pulling his body back from her when she spoke again.

“Don’t you dare, Athos. Don’t you dare stop. If you stop, I will have to kill you and hide your body. It is true, I haven’t done this, but I am no blushing maiden. I want this and I want you.” She said, voice pitched low with want. He closed his eyes and groaned. To be perfectly honest, he had never been with a maiden before at all. He wanted her--Lord did he want her. He wanted to be the only man who’d ever been or would be with her. But he was suddenly nervous. He loved her and didn’t want to cause her any pain.

“Athos, I swear to God, I am going to…” she said before using the leg over his hip to pull him even closer. That was all it took. He opened his eyes and his lips quirked up in a smile. There was the Tru he’d come to appreciate.

“As you wish, my darling.” He lined himself up again and began to slide into her. It was tight, hot, and, well...incredible. The first part was easy for them both. He moved within her slowly and carefully. He stopped about ½ way in and rocked into and out of her for a few minutes. She began to rock her hips beneath him. He reached down to hold her still with his hands. 

“No Athos. Let’s do this together.” before he braced his hands by her head and looked into her eyes. She held his gaze, bit her lip, then she nodded. He took her lips while he surged forward just as she rocked her hips up to meet him. His mouth on hers swallowed her cry. She was a soldier and a good one at that, but damn that hurt. He felt her entire body tighten and he knew not in a good way. Even though being buried in her body was the most glorious thing he’d ever felt, he stopped. 

“Would you like to stop, my love? I can just…” He started to pull back.

“If you stop, I shall never forgive you. Just give me a moment.” He nodded, then he began to kiss her neck and shoulders, while murmuring.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever met, Tru. I have never known anyone as kind, generous or brave as you are. Yes, you are so brave.” Finally he felt her relax beneath him. He pulled back and thrust slowly into her again. She nodded. He did it again. And then again and again and again. 

This was heaven, he thought. Nothing had ever felt this good--this right. Just as she had with their kisses, she learned and adapted quickly. She began to move her own hips under his, learning his rhythm and matching it. The sounds she was making were matched by his own. They sped up together, each chasing release for themselves and each other. He was close--so, so close. He wanted to last long enough to feel her come to completion beneath him, but he was quickly losing control. He slipped his hand between their bodies and found her most sensitive spot. He used his fingers to bring her to release again and just as he felt her tighten around him, he was lost. He was crying out her name, hearing her litany of “Athos. Athos. Athos.” through the haze. Their bodies were as closely entwined as two people could be before they collapsed back onto the bed, satisfied, sweaty and happy.

After a few minutes she laughed. “Hey soldier, you weigh a ton and you are sweating on me. Could you please move?” she said, back to her old self. He playfully smacked her hip. 

“This is why I love you, Tru. Your poetic way with words.” Then he rolled off of her and gathered her in his arms. She turned her body into his and buried her face in his neck. Just as they were drifting off, he heard a muffled “I love you too.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, he was awoken by a bell like sound from somewhere near the table by the bed. Tru rolled over, turned the sound off and then rolled back towards him. He went to kiss her, but she jumped up laughing. 

“Hold that thought! I need to brush my teeth.” she said before disappearing into the bathroom. He waited patiently. When she returned, he reached for her but she shook her head, handing him his toothbrush. “Trust me, it will be more enjoyable this way.” 

“Argh!” was his only reply before doing as she said. 

When he was done, she was waiting on the bed for him, smiling sweetly. Maybe she was right...this time. They spent a few minutes kissing before he sighed and gently pushed her away. “I think it’s best we stop for now. We have work to do.” He said. She pouted at him so prettily, he almost changed his mind. But then she stood, walked back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

He stood by the door watching for a bit before she poked her head around the curtain. “Well? Are you coming?” She most certainly did not have to ask twice. How they behaved themselves in the shower was a testament only to their sheer strength of will.

They got to the garrison before everyone else, but only just. Constance arrived first with her arms filled with garments. The other musketeers were right on her heels. Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D’Artagnan planned out how they were going to infiltrate the meeting and keep an eye out for suspicious behavior from this “Claude Dumais” fellow. Constance had taken Tru into an adjoining room to dress and prepare her. 

45 minutes later, the ladies returned. All of the men turned and stared. Tru was wearing a velvet and brocade rich blue gown, run through with threads of silver. The color of the gown turned her eyes into a most incredible shade of blue. The gown had a fitted bodice, and was low cut enough to accentuate her lovely curves. Constance had styled her hair into curls, pulled up at the sides, but hanging loosely down her back. She was absolutely stunning, none of them could tear their eyes away. Constance coughed most dramatically to break the spell, then laughed at the looks on their faces.

Constance was to act as her companion and lead her to Treville’s office. She went out ahead of her as Athos walked Tru to the door. She looked so elegant, so lovely, so refined, so graceful--the picture of a perfect lady. When they reached the door she leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly. Then she whispered. “That thing you did with your mouth last night? Now it’s my turn. Tonight I can’t wait to take you in my mouth and taste you.” She smiled a wicked smile and slipped out the door. The vixen was determined to kill him.

Athos could not turn and face his friends quite yet. He leaned his forehead against the cool door, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The room was silent behind him. When he was ready, he turned back to the room, crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and dared them to speak. They did not speak. Instead they erupted in peels of laughter seeing their captain completely undone by the whispered words of a lovely lady.

***

Tru walked into Treville’s office with Constance and Treville stopped dead in his tracks, mug of ale halfway to his mouth. His first thought was not whether her manner of dress was appropriate. Not whether her slight accent would jeopardize the mission. Not even if this mission was going to be a success at all. No, his first thought was actually Athos be damned, he would get that kiss. 

Then his brain caught up with the rest of him and he shook his head at his own foolishness. Tru was stunning, yes, but he had seen her with Athos. Those two were perfectly matched. Either they would live their days happy and in love, or one of them would kill the other and it won’t matter anymore. He found his voice again and spoke.

“Ah Tru, you are a vision. Constance, my compliments.” Constance smiled and nodded, then excused herself. Tru would be escorted to the meeting by Treville, her “cousin” and she would meet up with Constance again that afternoon. When Constance had left the room, he turned to her. “Were you able to secure that ‘image’ you spoke about?”

Tru pulled from her small bag a photograph of Arthur. “We aren’t typically allowed to see what other Travelers look like for both our safety and theirs, but I got special permission.” Then she handed the photo to Treville. At first he just held it, amazed that a person’s image could be captured this way. It looked so...real. He was astounded. Then he studied it more closely. 

“I can see a likeness, but I cannot be absolutely certain. He wears a beard now, is often in a head covering, and does not look people in the eyes. I want to say it is the same man, but I cannot promise that he is.” He said, handing back the photo.

“Yes, that makes sense. We Travelers are taught to use whatever means necessary to disguise ourselves. If this Dumais and Arthur are in fact the same person, we will probably have to use a few other methods to discern that. Have you thought any more about how we might explain away my slight accent? I have been practicing, but I don’t think I can pull off being entirely French.” She responded.

“Ah! I have an idea. Why do we not say that although you were born in France, you spent a great deal of your childhood in Germany, thus giving you the accent you now have? Either that or we tell everyone you were dropped on your head.” He added with a wink.

“If I weren’t wearing this gown, I’d take you down for that.” She said in mock anger. He laughed. Then they left his offices for the meeting. They knew she would likely not be able to stay during the meeting itself, so it was critical to arrive early and act as though she were simply in Paris on a visit and was curious to see where her dear cousin worked. She had to seem well...vapid, and that would be a challenge in itself.

Treville and Tru arrived at the Palace and Treville proceeded to show her around a bit, just as he would if she were really a cousin visiting. The Musketeers had also arrived and were milling about the palace as well. It was not uncommon to see them, especially on days where many visitors were expected. The council members started to wander in and everyone found themselves congregating in a larger reception room outside the council chamber doors. As members of the council arrived, Treville would introduce them to his cousin. 

“I’d like to present my cousin, Madame Collette Wagner. She is recently widowed and has come to stay some months in Paris. The german winters are, I am afraid, too harsh for her taste.” Treville would say some variation of these words each time. The widow angle would allow for her to seem more...approachable...to men. A widow could be a possible amorous diversion and someone with whom you might let your guard down. Finally Dumais entered. Treville and Tru both looked for immediate signs of recognition, neither saw any. 

Dumais approached and was given the same introduction as the others. She was the perfect amount of grace, ease and flirtatious and Dumais was charmed. As the meeting was about to start he lifted her and kissed her knuckles. Then he spoke.

“I hope to see more of you this winter here in Paris, Madame Wagner. Paris has some lovely distractions. Perhaps I can show you a bit of Paris while you are here?” 

Athos was close enough to hear his invitation--his friends were close enough to stop him from doing anything stupid. He did not like that way Dumais spoke to Tru, not did he appreciate the lingering gaze as she turned and walked away. Fortunately Dumais was too distracted watching Tru to notice Athos’ glare. Dumais smiled to himself and went to join the others in the council chambers.

Athos met with Tru outside in the gardens under the pretense of protecting and escorting her while Treville was occupied. When they were certain no one could overhear them, she spoke. 

“I can tell you that Dumais isn’t who he says he is. He is definitely not of this time, as I could discern a slight accent and his use of French colloquialisms was too modern. Also, I noticed the collar of an article of clothing that was just barely visible at the top of his doublet. That type of clothing will not be popular for many years yet. My concern, however, is that I can’t be certain he is in fact Arthur, nor do we know for sure his behavior is nefarious. Perhaps I should accept an invitation from him. When he lets his guard down, I may be able to learn more.”

Athos was not pleased. What he should have done was trusted her as a competent soldier on a mission. What he did was act like a jealous schoolboy. 

“Tru, I forbid you from seeing him alone. He is a man that cannot be trusted and his intentions towards you are not honorable. I would not be able to protect you. Let us consider another plan.” He said, jealousy and possessiveness coloring every word.

She did not speak. For if she had, it would have been Athos who would need protecting. She needed a few minutes to collect herself and to formulate a response that was rational and calm--not the response that was currently on the tip of her tongue which was anything but.

Athos knew immediately what he had done and how he had angered her. He sighed and then spoke, hoping his explanation would help her to understand a little bit of his perspective.

“Tru, please forgive me. I allowed my feelings for you to cloud my judgement. I should not have spoken just now and given myself more time to rein in my feelings. For that, I am sorry. But please, Tru, you have to understand something. You expect me to accept everything about you without considering the time in which we live, or how we were taught and raised. It is natural for me that I should want to protect you and for me to speak my mind. I will not always do or say the right thing. I only ask that you also take a few moments to remember who I am and allow me the opportunity to learn. We both know what is happening between us will not always be easy.” He started.

“I fully believe you are capable of taking care of yourself and making the right decisions when it comes to Dumais and this mission. I would ask, however, that you allow me to be nearby in secret to ensure that you remain safe. I would do the same for my fellow Musketeers as they would for me. A mission like this is not one person’s alone. It belongs to us all.”

Athos was right. She had expected him to adapt to her modern ways and sensibilities without allowing for the those that made him who he was. He was from 400 years in her past. All he has known, all he’s been taught has defined and shaped his thinking. “Athos, it is I who should be asking forgiveness. You are absolutely right, I have expected too much from you without yielding. From now, I will yield as much as I parry and together we will learn.”

He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her, but the palace gardens were not the place. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Then they continued their walk waiting for a report from Treville.

Treville and Dumais approached Athos and Tru in the gardens after the council meeting had ended. Athos walked next to and slightly behind Tru respectfully as an escort would be expected. He stayed close enough to the group to listen in, but acted with complete indifference. His job was only to escort Tru and not act in any manner that would betray the real nature of their relationship. 

“Ah, dear cousin, there you are! I hope you enjoyed your walk around the gardens. Winter is not the ideal time to see them. In spring these gardens are awash in color. Perhaps you will have the opportunity to enjoy them.” Treville said, taking his “cousin’s” arm. “Dumais has asked if he could come speak with you for a moment. Would that suit you?” 

“The gardens are still lovely, and I enjoyed the brisk air. This is quite temperate as compared to Germany. Thank you for inquiring. Hello again, Monsieur Dumais.” Tru said, addressing him demurely.

“Madame Wagner, as you are visiting Paris, I was wondering if I could perhaps interest you in a carriage ride in the Bois De Boulogne? It is a lovely wooded area nearby.” Dumais asked while Athos seethed not 5 feet away.

“I would be delighted, I am sure. I am eager to see more of Paris. Thank you for your kind offer.” She responded sweetly.

Treville turned and addressed Athos. “Athos, I ask that you or one of your men ride nearby during the carriage ride. There have been recent reports of bandits on the road near Boulogne robbing carriages and injuring their occupants.” Athos just looked bored and nodded. He was so grateful, however, he could have embraced his former captain. Athos knew there had been no such reports.

“That won’t be necessary, she will be perfectly safe in my care.” Dumais objected.

“I must insist upon it. Collette is here as my guest and I must do all I can to ensure her safety.” Replied Treville firmly. Plans were made for the next afternoon and Dumais said his goodbyes. He kissed Tru’s hand one more time and departed.

Tru, Athos and Treville made their way back to the garrison with the others to go over what they’d learned. Tru told the others what she had told Athos--Dumais was not who he said he was. Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan discovered that he spent a great deal of his time with a wealthy German man named Wilhelm Richter. He had recently come to Paris and was waiting for an audience with the King. Treville explained that the council meeting was relatively uneventful except that Dumais had mentioned a few times to the King that he would like to have a private word about the Northeastern part of France. 

Tru knew the region as the “Alsace/Lorraine” region which was currently a part of Germany. In 20 years time, however, it would be made a part of France. This must be what Dumais was trying to influence. Once they had exchanged information, Constance arrived to help her undress. No wonder wealthy women had ladies maids. Getting into and out of these clothes would have been impossible otherwise.

Tru and Athos spent another enjoyable evening with Constance and the others. Then when their evening was done she looked at Athos with a twinkle in her eye. “My dear Athos, I think I am ready to retire for the evening. Would you care to join me?” He smirked and stood. 

“I beg your pardon my friends, my lady awaits. We will meet again tomorrow here at the Garrison?” They laughed and nodded. Seeing Athos playful and happy warmed them all. When Tru and Athos found themselves in a quiet alley, she took his hand and touched her wrist, neither of them wanting to waste anymore time with a walk back to the garrison. 

When they arrived in her sitting room, they stood for a moment just kissing. They were as eager as they were the night before, but both just needing to slow down and enjoy some quiet time together. The day was productive, but exhausting. It wasn’t long before their kisses had grown heated. It was her turn to take his hand and lead him down the hall to her room.

“Athos? Do you mind if I shower again? The gown, while beautiful, was heavy and hot. I’d feel fresher after a quick shower.” She asked.

He nodded and smiled. “And may I join you, Tru? I can think of no other excuse on my part except that I would like to see your lovely and bare skin again.” 

Their shower started innocently enough, though it was not long before warm and soapy hands were exploring one another. She loved feeling his muscles beneath her soapy hands and the feel of his hair in her hands while she washed it for him. For his part, he could not get enough sliding his hands all over the silky skin he could reach. He especially loved feeling her breasts beneath his hands. Then she smiled her wicked smile and said “Oh, I think we are clean enough. Let’s get out and head to bed. I have a promise to fulfill.” His already hard shaft throbbed in anticipation.

Once in the bed, she asked him to lay down while she tasted every inch of him. She started at his mouth, moved to his neck and shoulder, then down to his chest. She alternated between licking, sucking and biting lightly. He was using his hands on her shoulders to encourage a particular route. She, however, was not one to be led in such a manner. When she kissed closer to where he wanted her and bypassed his arousal altogether to kiss down his thigh he growled. 

“Woman, you try my patience.”

All she did was laugh and then kiss back up his other leg. Then she knelt by his side and took him in hand. “As you likely know, this, too, is new to me. Please guide me Athos. Please tell me what you like.” She said before kissing his length. He was honored she would want to please him this way and was eager to learn what pleased him most. He spoke quietly, encouraging her, teaching her, guiding her and enjoying every moment. She tried new things, using her mouth in the most wicked of ways. As he approached his climax he warned her. He was not sure she was ready for everything that this might entail. She was not dissuaded however, she wanted nothing more than to feel and taste him fully. His eyes closed, his hips raised off the bed and he moaned her name over and over while pleasure took him.

After a few moments of catching his breath, he rolled over to his side and proceeded to show her the many ways that his dexterous fingers and hands were not just proficient with a sword. He had her gasping his name and crying out in pleasure of her own. By the end of the evening they were satiated, happy and sleepy. And in need of their third shower of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Tru brought Athos back to the garrison then Traveled ‘home’ to do some research. She learned a great deal, but needed just a few more pieces of information to tie everything together. She was now convinced Dumais and Arthur were the same person. When she arrived back at the garrison she asked Athos to summon Treville. He asked if they should call in the others. She was worried they would give too much away and decided against it.

Treville showed up and she shared what she discovered. Arthur descended from a wealthy German family that had purchased and settled on a great deal of land that is now Alsace/Lorraine. This particular family had become quite wealthy lords in the region and were quite prominent. Right after Athos and Treville’s time, the family were involved in several land disputes. Several family members were killed or arrested. 25 years or so later France would declare that region as French. Arthur’s family fought hard against this turn of events. In the subsequent unrest, they were stripped of their titles and lost their land.

Tru’s research also uncovered a little more about Arthur himself. Although his job as a Traveler was fairly lucrative, he was heavily in debt. He had come from several generations of poverty and didn’t know how to manage his money when he got it. He had filed for bankruptcy twice, and he himself had filed several lawsuits against the French government recently to have his family name and his lands reinstated. The French government, of course, won each and every lawsuit. 

After sharing her story, it was time to meet Dumais. They agreed to meet in front of the palace. Athos and Roger rode behind the carriage. She made sure to arrange some signals with him should she get into trouble. They rode away from the palace towards the West. Athos stayed behind about 15 feet, but kept careful watch on the carriage. Inside, Tru was starting out the conversation in as flirty of a nature as she could muster. Flirting wasn’t her forte.

“Monsieur Dumais, thank you for inviting me. I love my cousin dearly, but he’s been overly protective. I was married for 8 years, I am more than capable of handling myself.” she started. He responded.

“Please, call me Claude.” He replied. This was too bold and too forward for this time period. He was already giving himself away. She faked gasped in surprise.

“Oh Claude, thank you. I’d love to hear a little more about you. Where did you grow up?” Claude launched into a story about growing up in France, but having family in Germany. Suddenly she panicked because she was pretending to be German, but could not speak it. Fortunately he told her that his biggest regret was his inability to speak German. “Tell me about your family, they sound fascinating.” she encouraged. 

Dumais relaxed and began to slip a little more. He was certain she was too naive to notice his errors. “My German family owns quite of bit of land north of Paris. We...they, I mean are very proud of their land. It would be a shame to lose it.”

“How would they lose it?” she asked innocently. 

He stalled for a moment, formulating an answer. “Well, their land is along the Rhine river and the French are very keen to take the land. If they do, my family would lose their titles and land. That would be tragic to any and all future generations.” Yup. It was Arthur.

They arrived at the woods and alighted from the carriage for a brisk walk. Just as before, Athos feigned boredom and annoyance with babysitting, but stayed within line of sight. Then she continued. 

“Is there anything that could be done to prevent that from happening? I am sorry to hear that your family is in this predicament. As you know, I was married into a prominent family in Germany and still have loving and close connections.” He perked up.

“Can I confide in you, Collette? May I call you Collette?” Another faux pas. She ignored it and smiled sweetly. 

“Of course, please do Claude.” Then he told her of his plans to ingratiate himself with the king and convince him that the lands are not worth fighting over. That he should write up an accord granting the lands to Germany for ever more. Then he asked her to work with her husband’s family to ensure the Germans accept the accord.

This was madness. Why would either France or Germany even consider discussing this right now? Arthur came too soon to have any bearing on this. The French king at this time has too many more pressing matters to worry about, especially with the unrest with Spain. She just smiled sweetly and pretended to know nothing of land ownership or politics. 

Arthur was delighted. She was lovely and he was enjoying their flirtation. The French women he met seemed put off by him, so he was eager to take a lover. Creepy stalkers were all the same regardless of time period, it would seem. 

“Collette, I know this is forward, but may I kiss you?” he asked. She thought she might throw up a little in her mouth. 

“Oh Claude, you flatter me. But we are not alone. There is that Musketeer nearby.” She flashed a non-verbal cue to Athos to come closer. Dumais did not appear to be taking no for an answer. 

“The king’s dog can mind his own business, I should think.” Before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him in a sloppy kiss. She anticipated his move and turned her head. Athos was off of Roger and rushing towards them in a heartbeat. Before he got to them though, she had grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms away from her. 

“Monsieur Dumais, please stop! You assume too much!” she said before Athos stepped in and pulled her away, fixing Dumais with a fiery look that could melt steel. 

“Madame, are you quite alright? You seemed distressed.” Athos asked her, truly concerned as well as playing a part. 

“Thank you, captain. I am well. Monsieur Dumais and I had a ... misunderstanding.” she said, glaring at Arthur. Arthur, for his part, thought that this was just a temporary setback. He was certain he would succeed in his clumsy seduction when he next had the opportunity. 

She and Arthur returned to the carriage, but she insisted that the curtains be open and Athos ride alongside them. Arthur was disappointed, but he figured she would be worth the wait. She was a feisty one and he could not wait to have her. They arrived back at the palace and met with Treville. Treville was friendly but could tell that Athos was seething. They made a “date” for the following day and he left Treville, True and Athos alone. From there they made their way back to garrison to make final plans. 

“Yes, it’s Arthur for sure. He gave himself away several times in his manner of speaking and the words he used. He was too familiar and modern. He told me everything about his family and his plans to convince the King to give the region over to Germany forever. He thinks his family’s wealth would be safe at that point and would pass down to him eventually. Although, who knows what would really happen in the next 400 years. The final confirmation however was when he attempted to kiss me.” Treville’s face betrayed his anger. It was clear that he, himself, was not quite over Tru. Tru ignored his reaction and continued.

“Athos was ready to protect me, but before he pulled me away, I grabbed his wrists. I felt the device on his arm and it was identical to my own. He never destroyed his. It is all the proof we need. Tomorrow we must act and we must arrest him. He needs to be returned to his time and face the consequences of his crime.” 

Athos and Treville started to argue that he should be arrested and tried here. 

“For what? What crime has he committed? Unfortunately he has not done anything illegal yet in this time. Faking his identity only points to a man that wants to change his future. That is not a crime as far as I know, or at least not enough of one to hold or punish him.” Treville and Athos wanted to continue their fight, but she was right and they knew it.  
She continued. “Tomorrow, why don’t I meet him at his home as invited? I know what his intentions are, so don’t leave me there alone for more than 10 minutes. When we are alone, I want you two to force your way in and then I will grab him and Athos and bring him back to James. He will handle the rest from there.”

They nodded and agreed to the plan. Then Treville excused himself and left. It was early evening yet, but Tru just wanted to be alone with Athos. She had plans. “Athos, can I interest you in coming home with me? I wanted to cook for you and spend the evening together, if that suits?” He smiled. 

“Of course, my love.” he said before she took his hand and brought him home.


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived at her home, Tru told him to get more comfortable. She asked James to deliver some more modern clothing for him to her home. If Athos was planning to come home with her in the future, he would need something to wear. They couldn’t hide naked in her bed all the time, as much as they might want to. The clothes were in her front room with a box of good chocolate and a couple bottles of wine. James was so pleased with the progress she and Athos had made, he wanted to give them this gift.

Athos struggled a bit with the clothing, but once on, he had to admit they were quite comfortable. James had left night clothes for him and at least one outfit he could wear to go out. This would do for now. Athos put on the night clothes and she changed into her own. To most men, this particular look on a woman would not be considered sexy, but to Athos, it was difficult for him to keep from ravishing her. He loved the way the tight tank top wrapped around her body and the pajama pants slung slow on her hips. She had to admit she found him in modern night clothes equally sexy. 

Tru started by cooking a pot roast in the kitchen. Athos loved watching her, she moved about the room so efficiently and confidently. She also took plenty of opportunities to touch and kiss Athos every chance she got. They laughed and talked and shared everything they could about their lives, their siblings, their parents, their childhoods. As the roast, onions, carrots and potatoes cooked in their rich sauce, she baked another cake. She fed him a spoonful of rich chocolate batter and then licked the remainder off of his lips. That ravishing was closer than ever.

She was cruel though and made him wait. She set the table and they sat down to eat. He devoured dinner. It was rich, heavy and delicious. The red wine that James left them was the perfect pairing. After dinner they sat on the sofa snuggling until they were ready for dessert. She served Athos a piece of chocolate cake with a generous scoop of vanilla ice cream. The cake was delicious but the ice cream was remarkable. It was cold, sweet, and delicious. She smiled sweetly at him. Ice cream was one of her favorite things as well. This he probably knew as he had seen firsthand her fondness for sweets. He would have to remember this in the future.

After dessert, she told him she was ready for bed. For a moment he seemed disappointed but then he smiled sweetly at her and spoke. “I know you must be tired darling, it’s been a trying few days. Sleep sounds good to me as well.” Then she turned from him, pulling her tank top over her head as she walked down the hall. He stood perfectly still in shock. Then she turned, winked and spoke only one sentence. 

“Who said anything about sleeping?”

Athos caught up to her just inside the bedroom door. There he turned her back against it and once again held her hands over her head while capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He kissed down her neck to her shoulders and then continued until he could pull the peak of her breast into his mouth. She was moaning and squirming. She had been ready to have him since they arrived at her home. He paid attention to both breasts equally. When she couldn’t take anymore she pushed him toward the bed.

This time he was ready. He pulled his t-shirt over his head (modern clothing had some clear advantages, much much easier to undress) before reaching for her. He was going to flip her onto her back but she shook her head. “I want to stay like this for a bit.” she told him. He smiled up at her. What a glorious view his vixen above him provided. She kissed him and then she, too, paid attention to all the sensitive bare places on his chest. She ran her hands along the waistband of his pajama pants before making quick work of pushing them down over his swollen length. Before he could register what was happening, Tru leaned down and took him into her mouth.

Athos was in heaven. He instinctively reached into the satin strands of her hair and guided her mouth. She applied what she had learned the night before and was quite content to keep going until he finished. He, however, did not want that. 

“Tru. Tru, my love. Tru I beg you, please stop. I want to be within you, feeling you surrounding me.” He moaned. She stopped, but shook her head when he tried to move on top again. 

Wait, Athos. I want to try something.” she said, sliding her own pajama pants off. He watched her as she knelt over him naked. When she reached down between them and then lined herself up over him, his eyes slammed shut and his head hit the pillow. He bit his lip to keep from losing control. Seeing her in the exact position he had fantasized her in 3 months ago was nearly his undoing.

She didn’t give him much time to wrestle back control as she lowered herself onto him. She was sore from their first time, but he was gentle and patient. He held her hips but allowed her all the time she needed to adjust. When she had and he was fully seated, she began to kiss him. After a moment, she started to ride him, slowly and gently at first and then harder and faster. This position was incredible for him. He could see so much of her lovely body as she rose above him, could touch so much lovely skin. She moved her hips in a circle and he gasped. She wanted to hear that sound again and again, so she did it again and again. They sped up as their release was barreling towards them. He growled when he saw her move her own hand down the front of her sensitive body. 

“Yes, Tru. Yes. God, I am so close. Come with me, let me feel you.” She tilted her head back as she climaxed, rhythmically clamping down hard on his length. He groaned as pleasure coursed through him, he too, losing control. Then she collapsed down on his chest as he rubbed her back murmuring words of love and affection into her hair.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning they woke early and Traveled back to his time. She was expected late morning at Dumais’ home. Constance arrived and prepared her again and the other Musketeers were let in on most of their plans. There were many things Tru and Athos could not tell them. Not yet at least. Tru was starting to think that having these Musketeers as Time Soldiers would be quite beneficial. She planned to speak to the Society. This was not the time though. They had a mission to complete. 

She arrived by carriage to the home "Dumais" had let. As soon as she stepped through the door, she knew what his intentions were. He was dressed too informally. He was hoping to bed her. Yuck, was all she thought. She smiled sweetly. He pulled her through the door and excused his servants. This was as she expected but it was still unsettling. He pulled her towards a settee and told her that he knew she was probably lonely as a widow and he could give her the pleasure she deserved. 

At the 10 minute mark, he was stalking across the room toward her working the buttons of his doublet. She was going to kill Athos if he was late. At the 12 minute mark, he was kneeling on the settee next to her, tugging at the hem of her gown. At the 13 minute mark, Treville and Athos stormed in, swords drawn. She gave Athos a look of both consternation and gratitude. One more minute, those disgusting lips would have been on her and she doubted she could keep her secret much longer.

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded, standing in his white shirt, tented by his obvious arousal. Athos was slightly tempted to threaten it with his sword. 

“Arthur” Tru started “I am Captain Tru Williams of the Society…” that was as far as she got before Arthur pulled his own sword. Athos engaged him gladly, pleased to have the opportunity to knock this vermin down a notch. Arthur was decent with a sword. To most, he would even seem quite good. But he was no match for Athos. Athos, for his part, was enjoying every second of this. Tru was also enjoying it, but for entirely different reasons. Being able to watch Athos sword fight was remarkable. He was remarkable.

Athos let the sword fight last longer than necessary enjoying watching Arthur tire and weaken. Arthur swung his sword clumsily and Athos knocked it away. Then he stalked towards Arthur who fell on his ass knowing he was bested. Athos held the sword to his chest and used his boot to step on the wrist that held the device so he could not escape. Arthur yelped in pain and Athos smirked. Then he looked him in the eyes. “You have been beaten, give up the fight. Oh, and if you EVER touch Tru, the woman I love, again I will not hesitate to kill you.” Arthur whimpered in fear.

Athos helped him to stand while keeping hold of his arm so he couldn't reach his wrist. Tru continued. 

“As I was saying, I am with the Society of Time Soldiers and you are under arrest for deserting your post, keeping your device and trying to interfere with the French government and their plans for Alsace. The Society is expecting you and you will be tried for your crimes. The King will be told that you were a criminal sent back to your home village to face charges. You will not succeed. I am sorry for your losses over the past 400 years, but your plan was destined to fail.” He looked like he was going to argue before he nodded in defeat.

Tru was relieved. She walked up to him, touched his shoulder and took Athos’ hand. Treville nodded and let them go. He chose not to Travel with them, but was a little sad to see Athos and Tru leaving together to finish the mission they started.

***

Tru and Athos arrived in James’ office and handed him over. They spent the next 2 hours debriefing them. James could see that the relationship between Athos and Tru had most certainly changed. He asked them to meet him at the office of the Society that afternoon. They took the time to go to her home and change before she took him out to lunch. Cars, streets, restaurants, clothing...all of it, was fascinating and little frightening. He knew though that with Tru by his side, all would be well. 

After lunch, they arrived at the office of the Society. James had been there for the past two hours. The leaders of the Society were so pleased by the way the mission had gone. They interviewed Athos and then they offered him an opportunity he could not refuse. They asked him if he would like Tru to train him as a soldier and they could spend their future Traveling and working together if they chose. Athos was grateful and Tru was proud. They spent the next two hours telling the Society about Aramis, Porthos, D’Artagnan and Constance. The Society agreed to send some Travelers to observe and evaluate them. Having the Musketeers as part of their team would be a boon.

That evening they returned to Paris to celebrate their successful mission with Treville and their friends. It was a wonderful evening filled with laughter, friendship, stories and wine. Lot’s of wine. Later on, Tru and Athos returned to her home for their own personal celebration. After their day, they realized that a future was not only possible, but now nearly certain. That night, they made love slowly and sweetly knowing there was no more rush.


	18. Epilogue

6 months later Tru arrived in Athos’ office at the garrison. It was their wedding day. She wasn’t ready yet as she had promised she would let her bridesmaid help her dress. Constance would have it no other way. 

Treville and Athos were waiting for her. When she appeared, Athos smiled and kissed her softly. “Are you ready for this, my darling? Should we head out and prepare?” Treville shook his head. 

“Ah, Athos, that is good of you, however, Tru knows the rules. I will only let her go with you if she agrees to spar with me in hand-to-hand combat. If she wins, you are free to go ahead with your wedding preparations.”

“And if she loses, Minister? What does she forfeit?” Athos asked, glaring at his former captain.

“If Tru loses, her forfeit is this. She must allow me to give her away. Finally.”


End file.
